Le côté sombre de Erik Lehnsherr (tome 1)
by MagnErik
Summary: Quelques années après les événements de Cuba, Charles vit avec pour seule compagnie au manoir, Hank. Il espère que Erik reviendra et ses rêves sont hantés par lui. Mais lorsque le maître du magnétisme revient, les retrouvailles entre les deux sont pour le moins tumultueuses. Surtout avec un Hank qui refuse que Erik laisse de faux espoirs à Charles ...
1. Chapter 1

« Erik, reviens … »  
Hank soupire et va dans la chambre de Charles.  
Cela fait maintenant plusieurs années que Erik a quitté Charles. Hank s'occupe de son ami du mieux qu'il peut.  
« Charles … Erik est parti … »  
« Non … Erik … » gémit le télépathe.  
« Erik n'est plus là … »  
Charles hurle, peste contre Hank.  
« Charles ! Je n'y peux rien ! Erik a fait son choix ! Et ceci, il y a des années auparavant ! »  
Charles se calme et regarde Hank. Il s'excuse, soupire et se retourne. Hank lui pardonne encore et encore.  
« Charles, à force, je ne vais plus te pardonner tu sais ? »  
« Je sais … »  
Le télépathe capte.  
« Tu veux aussi m'abandonner ? Comme Erik ? OU Raven ? »  
« Non Charles, jamais. Moi je resterais. »  
« Erik … Pourquoi .. ? »  
« Charles, cela fait maintenant des années qu'il est parti … »  
« Je … Hank, je ne peux plus … Il … Enfin … »  
« Il ? »  
« Non, laisse tomber … C'est inutile de te dire cela … »  
« Charles, dis ! »  
« Quand je l'ai sauvé de la noyade, le contact s'est fait automatiquement … Comme si son esprit s'était greffé au mien .. Par la suite, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas le voir partir. Alors c'est pour cela que je l'ai retenu le soir, où il allait quitter les locaux de la CIA. Cette nuit-là, nous avons discuté pendant plusieurs heures. Ensuite, l'heure est venue d'aller nous coucher. J'ai demandé à Erik de rester encore avec moi. Juste quelques minutes de plus … Ce soir-là, j'ai su que je l'aimais. »  
Hank écoute Charles, avec empathie.  
« Erik a insisté pour qu'on aille se coucher. Mais je refusais de le laisser quitter la pièce, comme si j'avais peur qu'il ne décide de partir finalement. Alors, j'ai abattu ma dernière carte. Je me suis levé et je l'ai embrassé. Il m'a évidemment repoussé, surpris et choqué à la fois. Je suis resté comme un imbécile face à lui. »  
« Il a rejeté tes avances ? »  
« Oui … »  
« Et ensuite ? »  
« Ensuite, nous sommes allés en Russie. Moira voulait l'abandonner là-bas. Erik avait attaqué des soldats. J'ai refusé de l'abandonner et je l'ai suivi, effaçant la mémoire des soldats agressés par Erik. Nous avons interrogé Emma puis nous sommes revenus à la base. Mais vous aviez été attaqué par Shaw. »  
« Oui je sais. Ensuite, nous sommes venus ici. »  
« Oui … Puis il y a eu les entraînements … J'étais si fier de chacun d'entre vous. Surtout de Erik lorsqu'il a réussi à bouger cette fichue parabole. Je me suis tourné vers lui et à son tour, il m'a embrassé. J'y ai répondu, profitant à tort de ce moment. Moira est arrivée et elle a interrompu ce moment. Erik a soupiré et m'a ignoré par la suite ... »  
« Il ne s'est rien passé avant Cuba ? » demande Hank.  
Charles rit nerveusement.  
« En vérité, j'ai failli coucher avec Moira mais j'ai stoppé avant que cela ne devienne sérieux. Je la trouvais jolie certes mais mon cœur était à quelqu'un d'autre … Quelqu'un que j'ai surpris à embrasser ma sœur … »  
« Erik .. ? »  
« Oui. Lui-même. Tu aurais dû voir sa réaction lorsqu'il s'est aperçu de ma présence. Il s'est répandu en excuses me disant que ce n'était pas ce que je croyais. J'ai accepté ses excuses et il m'a suivi jusque dans ma chambre. J'aurais tout donné pour lui dire de quitter cette pièce mais mon stupide cœur a pris le dessus. Nous avons fait l'amour cette nuit-là, Erik et moi. Nous avons passé la nuit à nous embrasser, nous caresser et câliner. »  
« Et après il y a eu Cuba … »  
« C'est ça .. Erik en partant a non seulement emmené ma sœur mais aussi mon cœur. Je n'ai plus rien, Hank. A part juste toi et la propriété. »  
Ils entendent soudainement quelqu'un entrer.  
« Qui … » commence Charles.  
« Charles ? » demande la voix de Erik.  
Charles loupe un battement. Il demande à Hank d'aller voir. Ce dernier descend et se retrouve face au maître du magnétisme qui semble être en mauvais point.  
« Erik .. ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »  
Erik ne répond pas et se crispe en gémissant de douleur.  
« Tu es blessé ? »  
« Oui … Dallas … Président … Mort … »  
Erik s'effondre au sol.  
« Hank ? Alors ? » demande Charles en arrivant.  
Il s'immobilise en voyant Erik, amorphe au sol.  
« Erik ! » s'exclame-t-il.  
« Il est juste blessé et sûrement recherché Charles … »  
« M'en tape ! Erik ! »  
Charles secoue Erik. Il revient doucement à lui et sourit faiblement.  
« Charles … Tu … là … »  
« Oui Erik. Tu es venu au bon endroit … »  
« Désolé … Tout … Nul .. »  
« Chut. Hank va s'occuper de toi … Nous discuterons après … »  
« Pas tué … Président … Essayé … Sauver … »  
« Economise ton énergie Erik … »  
« Accident … Encore … »  
Erik laisse des larmes couler alors Charles se rend compte qu'il n'est pas le seul à être brisé.  
« Tout va bien se passer, Erik … Je te le promets … »  
« Raven … Perdue … »  
« Erik, calme-toi .. » dit Charles d'un ton rassurant.  
Erik regarde Charles, des larmes aux yeux. Le télépathe en laisse quelques-unes lui échapper. Hank les regarde, attendri.  
« Bon, Charles, si tu veux que je m'occupe de Erik … »  
« Oui Hank, s'il te plaît. Merci. »  
Hank aide Erik à se relever et le conduit à l'infirmerie. Charles les regarde s'éloigner, perplexe.  
« _Qu'est-ce que Erik est vraiment venu faire ici …_ »  
Il retourne dans sa chambre, un peu déstabilisé par la présence de son ancien « amant ». 


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques jours plus tard, Erik est de nouveau sur pied. Il redécouvre le manoir.  
« Comment te sens-tu ? » lui demande Charles, arrivant derrière lui.  
« Mieux disons … Mais toi … Tu … »  
« Ouais je sais … Je marche … »  
« Mais comment .. ? »  
« Le sérum de Hank … »  
Erik regarde Charles, surpris.  
« Tu … »  
« Erik, quand tu es parti, mon monde s'est écroulé … En plus de ça, tu m'as pris ma sœur … »  
« Je ne te l'ai pas prise … C'est elle qui m'a suivie … »  
« Tu l'as convaincue … »  
« Je n'ai rien dit, rien fait … »  
« Peu importe. Le mal est fait. Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? »  
Erik continue de regarde Charles, avec le même air surpris.  
« Tu n'es pas content de me revoir ? »  
« Si. Mais je me demande pourquoi tu es revenu … »  
« Je suis revenu … Parce que … »  
Erik soupire, n'arrivant pas à dire le fond de sa pensée.  
« Parce que ? » s'impatiente Charles.  
« Sinon j'étais enfermé en prison … »  
« Donc tu es venu ici, parce que tu es recherché ? Tu as cru que le manoir était une planque ? »  
« … Tu l'as dit toi-même lorsqu'on a lancé l'école … Un refuge pour tous les mutants. C'est toi qu'il l'a dit … »  
Charles regarde Erik : il se rappelle de ses paroles.  
« Tu … Tu te rappelles de … de tout ce que j'ai dit .. ? »  
« Oui. Surtout tout ce que tu m'as dit. »  
Charles se rapproche de Erik : il veut y croire cette fois-ci.  
« Tu te rappelles de quoi par exemple .. ? »  
« Le secret de la volonté se trouve quelque part entre la rage et le calme total … La parabole, tu te souviens .. ? »  
Charles esquisse un sourire.  
« Oui je m'en rappelle … J'étais si fier de toi, tu sais ? »  
« Je sais … »  
« De quoi te rappelles-tu d'autre ? » dit Charles tout en s'approchant de Erik.  
« Je me rappelles que … »  
Erik ne finit pas sa phrase, coupé par un baiser tendre de Charles auquel il répond. Il l'enlace par la nuque. Le télépathe se recule, baissant la tête.  
« Excuse-moi, je t'ai coupé … »  
« Je … Que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais … Que tu espérais fortement que je reste … »  
« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit … »  
« Raven. » dit simplement Erik.  
« Elle … »  
« Oui elle m'a tout dit … Absolument tout … »  
« Mais .. »  
« C'est elle qui m'a conseillé de revenir ici si les choses dégénéraient … »  
« … Elle .. »  
« Charles, tu dois être fière d'elle. Elle n'agit pas comme moi. Elle sauve les mutants prisonniers pour le Projet WideAwake. »  
« Erik … »  
« Je tuais … Elle libérait … On formait un beau duo. Mais elle savait pertinemment que mon cœur était ailleurs … »  
« Où .. ? »  
« Tu le sais. » dit Erik en soupirant.  
Charles tremble, non seulement dû aux paroles de Erik mais aussi à sa dépendance à la drogue.  
« E-Erik … »  
Erik baisse la tête en soupirant.  
« Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. Je peux m'en aller si tu veux. Je trouverais un autre endroit où me cacher. J'ai l'habitude de … »  
Charles s'accroche à Erik et ce dernier ne termine pas sa phrase voyant l'état de son ami.  
« Charles .. ? »  
« Je … Besoin…. Je .. »  
« Tu as besoin de quoi ? » demande Erik, sérieusement inquiet.  
« Juste un peu … »  
« De ? »  
« Erik, non. » dit Hank en arrivant.  
« Quoi non bordel ? » s'énerve Erik.  
« E-Erik … Juste un petit peu … »  
Erik comprend : Charles est en manque actuellement.  
« Non Charles. » dit-il.  
« Un microgramme … »  
« Non. »  
Erik aide Charles à avancer en le tenant par le bras et l'emmène dans la chambre.  
« E-Erik … S'il te plaît … »  
« Charles, je suis désolé mais non. Dors. »  
« E-Erik .. »  
Erik soupire et refuse toujours la demande de Charles. Ce dernier grogne en pestant.  
« Je te déteste … »  
« Bah voyons. Tu ne peux pas changer de discours ? »  
« Dégage de chez moi, enfoiré … »  
« Tu n'es pas toi-même, Charles. Je reste. »  
« Hank ! »  
Hank arrive.  
« Quoi encore ? »  
« Dis à Erik de dégager … »  
« Non. Il n'a nulle part où aller. Et tu as besoin de lui. »  
« … Juste un peu … »  
Charles pleure, tremblant et gémissant. Hank soupire et s'en va. Erik s'allonge à côté de Charles et le prend instinctivement dans ses bras.  
« Lâche-moi, connard ! »  
« Non. Je te garde .. »  
Charles se débat mais Erik le garde contre lui, le berçant un peu.  
« Tout doux, Charles … Je suis là … »  
Le télépathe pleure.  
« Pourquoi tu … tu m'as abandonné à Cuba .. ? J'avais besoin de toi … »  
« Je suis désolé Charles … Mais je … Je ne pouvais pas te voir paralytique … »  
« … Erik … Dis-moi que tu vas rester. Fais-moi cette fausse promesse … »  
« Charles, je reste. Je te le promets. Je ne pars plus … Parce que … »  
« _Je t'aime, Charles._ »  
Charles ne reçoit pas cette pensée : Erik le sait mais il n'arrive pas à lui dire.  
« Tu ne pars plus parce que .. ? » demande Charles, faible.  
« Rien. Laisse tomber. Repose-toi … »  
Erik le lâche.  
« E-Erik … »  
Le maître du magnétisme soupire puis se retourne.  
« Oui ? »  
« Tu .. Reste … »  
Erik sourit faiblement et vient se rallonger à côté de Charles, le prenant dans ses bras. Le télépathe s'y blottit, se sentant en sécurité puis s'endort, bercé par les mots chuchotés par Erik dans son oreille.


	3. Chapter 3

Charles se réveille dans les bras d'un Erik, profondément endormi. Il le regarde, le contemplant.  
« Tu es si beau, Erik … Tu n'as pas changé … »  
Erik l'entend et marmonne dans son sommeil. Charles caresse ses cheveux, tendrement. Ce dernier finit par se réveiller et sourit au télépathe.  
« Hey … » dit-il.  
« Hey. » répond Charles, heureux.  
Ils se regardent, souriant et heureux.  
« Charles … »  
« Oui Erik ? »  
« Je … »  
Erik soupire.  
« Je n'arrive pas à le dire … »  
Charles l'embrasse sur le front.  
« C'est vrai tu ne me l'as jamais dit. C'est pour ça que je doute sur toi. »  
« Je n'y parviens pas. Peut-être est-ce parce que j'ai oublié ce que cela voulait dire. »  
« Sûrement. » dit Charles en déposant un léger baiser dans le cou de Erik.  
« Tu fais quoi, Charles ? »  
« Rien du tout. »  
Erik rit puis Charles l'interrompt en l'embrassant. L'allemand y répond tendrement appuyant sur sa nuque avant de finir allongé sur Charles.  
« Erik … »  
« Bordel Charles … »  
Erik l'embrasse et le mordille dans le cou. Charles serre les dents pour retenir ses gémissements.  
« Charles ? »  
« Mh .. ? »  
« Je t'ai manqué .. ? »  
Charles sourit et acquiesce par un bref signe de tête. Erik l'embrasse encore et encore tendrement dans le cou, le mordant parfois en lui laissant de légères marques. Charles passe ses mains dans ses cheveux tout en gémissant.  
« Erik … Je t'aime … »  
« Je sais Charles … »  
Erik continue, commençant lentement à passer ses mains sous la chemise de Charles.  
« Hum … » dit une voix.  
Erik enlève sa main du torse de Charles et se redresse.  
« Hank … »  
« Je dérange peut-être ? » demande-t-il les bras croisés.  
Charles reste allongé, contemplant Erik.  
« Un peu oui. » répond Erik.  
« J'ai dit que Charles avait besoin de toi. Mais je ne parlais pas dans ce sens … »  
« Jaloux ? » demande Erik avant d'embrasser Charles sur le front.  
Charles soupire d'aise gardant ses mains dans ses cheveux.  
« Non pas jaloux. Juste protecteur. » répond Hank, toujours les bras croisés.  
Erik relève la tête.  
« Protecteur .. ? »  
« Je ne veux pas que tu fasses croire de fausses choses à Charles. Alors si tu le fais, tu n'as pas intérêt à te casser après. »  
« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me casser. »  
Hank hausse les épaules puis s'en va. Erik reporte son attention sur Charles qui lui sourit.  
« Charles, je ne veux pas aller trop loin et le regretter après … »  
« Erik, je t'aime … »  
« Je sais, Charles. »  
« Peu importe ce que tu me fais, je te le pardonnerais. »  
« … Charles, je ne peux pas te faire ça. »  
Le sourire de Charles s'efface. Erik soupire et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Charles. Ce dernier entremêle ses doigts dans ses cheveux.  
« Tu sais, avant Cuba, j'ai vraiment cru que nous allions être ensemble. J'ai espéré que tu restes et que nous devenions un vrai couple. »  
« Raven me l'a dit. »  
« Alors, pourquoi hésites-tu donc ? »  
« Je … »  
« Erik, s'il te plaît … »  
Erik répond par la négative et s'apprête à s'en aller. Charles le retient et l'incite à l'embrasser. Ils s'embrassent longuement puis se sépare essoufflés.  
« Erik … »  
Erik soupire.  
« Tu m'as eu … »  
Charles sourit. Ils passent des heures à tout simplement se caresser, s'embrasser et se câliner, ponctué par leurs gémissements respectifs. Erik contemple Charles, le visage rouge des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front.  
« Charles … Tu es si irrésistible … »  
« Je sais … »  
Charles caresse le dos de Erik. Ce dernier le mord dans le cou, arrachant plusieurs gémissements au télépathe.  
« Erik … »  
Les heures passent. Erik reste allongé sur Charles, le corps encore transpirant et parcouru de frissons de plaisir. Charles caresse tendrement ses cheveux, heureux.  
« Erik, je suis content que tu sois là. »  
Erik redresse la tête et sourit.  
« Je suis heureux ici contre toi … »  
Charles rit doucement. Erik l'embrasse encore et ils finissent par s'endormir dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.  
Ils se réveillent une heure plus tard et se regardent, tendrement.  
« Ne pars plus. » dit Charles.  
« Promis. Je reste. Pour toi, Charles. »  
Charles se mord la lèvre inférieure. Puis d'un coup, il se prend la tête entre les mains, gémissant de douleur.  
« Charles ! »  
« Je … Erik … Les voix .. »  
« Quelles voix ? »  
« Elle sont toutes là … »  
« Le sérum annihile ta télépathie .. ? »  
« Oui … »  
Erik serre Charles contre lui.  
« Tu n'as plus besoin de ce sérum, Charles … Je suis là. »  
« Mes jambes … Je … »  
Charles fond en larmes.  
« Ca va aller … Charles, ça va aller … » dit Erik tout en le berçant.  
« Non … » gémit Charles.  
« Si. Je te le promets. Ca va passer .. »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être assailli par des voix ! Constamment ! »  
Erik lâche Charles d'un coup.  
« Charles …. Je … »  
« Quoi ? T'as cru que c'est parce qu'on a couché ensemble que je vais solliciter ton aide ! »  
« … Charles … »  
Erik se relève, enfile sa chemise et fond en larmes. Charles gémit, les voix étant nombreuses.  
« Hank, y'a que lui … »  
« … Je … »  
Hank arrive.  
« Il se passe quoi ici ? »  
« Hank, le sérum … les voix … »  
Hank regarde Erik qui est en larmes, la tête baissée.  
« Je suis inutile … » dit-il.  
Erik s'en va, sous le regard exaspéré de Hank.


	4. Chapter 4

Charles se calme, apaisé par le sérum.  
« Tu te sens mieux .. ? »  
« Oui. Merci Hank. »  
« Je t'en prie. »  
« Où est Erik .. ? »  
« Heu .. Tu l'as un peu remballé … Je ne sais pas s'il est parti dans une autre pièce ou si il est parti du manoir … »  
Charles se lève doucement et va à la recherche de Erik. Il le trouve au même endroit où il a fait son entraînement. Il s'approche doucement de lui.  
« Erik .. ? »  
Erik sanglote et ne répond pas. Charles pose une main sur son épaule. Le maître du magnétisme crée une impulsion magnétique, repoussant Charles contre l'un des murs du manoir.  
« Laisse-moi. » dit-il, froidement.  
« Erik, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal … Tu le sais très bien … »  
« M'en tape. Dégage. »  
« Erik … »  
Erik serre les poings et crée un champ magnétique autour de lui, s'élevant dans les airs. Charles le regarde faire, impressionné.  
« Wow … » dit-il.  
Erik ferme les yeux, s'isolant du monde extérieur. Charles le regarde, les larmes aux yeux.  
« Erik, je suis désolé. S'il te plaît … »  
L'allemand ne réagit pas.  
« Erik ! Je t'en prie. Je t'aime. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit. S'il te plaît, redescend. »  
« Il fallait y penser avant. » dit Erik, froidement.  
Charles fond en larmes … Des larmes qui n'auront aucun effet sur Erik …  
« E-Erik … Je … Si tu me rejettes, je replonge … »  
« Désolé Charles. Mais il est trop tard. Je m'en vais. » déclare Erik, sèchement.  
« Non … Erik … Tu .. Tu m'as dit que tu resterais … »  
« Une fausse promesse. Tu te rappelles ? »  
« Erik … » gémit Charles.  
Charles finit par se laisser tomber à genoux, la tête baissée. Erik le regarde, insensible.  
« Pourquoi tu me fais souffrir comme ça ? Je ne t'ai rien fait moi. »  
Erik le regarde. Hank arrive et chuchote quelque chose à Charles. Le télépathe acquiesce puis Hank s'en va.  
« Erik, je ne te retiens pas … »  
Charles se relève et avance vers le manoir. Erik le regarde s'éloigner. Puis le télépathe tombe dû au fait que ses jambes l'abandonne. Le maître du magnétisme atterrit et s'approche de lui.  
« Charles ! »  
Charles gémit de douleur. Erik l'aide à se relever.  
« Je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas au sol comme ça … »  
« C'est fait exprès ? »  
« Oui … Erik, reste … »  
« … Désolé Charles. Mais Hank saura mieux s'occuper de toi … »  
« Je m'en fiche de Hank … C'est toi que je veux à mes côtés … »  
Charles caresse la joue de Erik, doucement.  
« Tu peux me ramener à l'intérieur, s'il te plaît .. ? »  
Erik l'aide à avancer puis décide finalement de le porter dans ses bras. Il rentre sous le regard attentif de Hank.  
« J'en prends soin Hank … »  
« Je sais. »  
Erik conduit Charles à sa chambre et le dépose délicatement sur le lit.  
« Merci Erik. »  
L'allemand sourit puis va regarder par la fenêtre.  
« Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à me voir paralytique ? »  
« Chaque fois que je te vois comme ça … Ne pouvant pas marcher … Je repense à cette balle. Qui a touché ta colonne vertébrale … »  
« Ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute tu sais ? Si Moïra n'avait pas tiré, tu n'aurais pas eu à dévier la balle … »  
« Oui je sais. Mais cela me hante. Toi qui aimes tant marcher dans le parc … »  
« Erik, je suis juste paralytique. Pas mort … »  
Erik le regarde.  
« Est-ce que le fait que je sois handicapé change la vision que tu as de moi ? » demande Charles.  
« Non. Jamais. Jamais je ne changerai de vision parce que tu es handicapé. »  
« Merci. J'avais besoin de l'entendre. »  
Erik sourit faiblement. Charles l'invite à s'asseoir.  
« J'aime te savoir près de moi, Erik. Ici, tu es en sécurité … »  
« La police viendra tu sais ? »  
« Oui. Et je saurais les recevoir … »  
Il pointe sa tempe et Erik comprend : il sourit faiblement.  
« Tu sais, Charles, tu pourrais être vieux, chauve, pauvre, handicapé, riche … Je m'en ficherais. Parce que … »  
Erik bloque encore une fois sur ces mots.  
« J'ai compris Erik. Je ne te forcerais jamais à le dire. N'oublie pas je suis télépathe … »  
« Donc tu le sais … »  
« Oui. Je le sais. C'est pour ça que je te demande de rester. »  
Erik baisse la tête, regardant ses genoux.  
« Tu sais … J'ai essayé de me rendre handicapé comme toi … Je me suis jeté par la fenêtre … Dans les escaliers … sous les roues d'une voiture … Mais je suis toujours debout. »  
« Erik … Garde tes jambes. Ne t'en prive pas. »  
« Je t'en ai privé … »  
« Et je fais avec … »  
Charles lui pointe le fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce.  
« Tu … En fauteuil .. ? »  
« Oui. Je m'en sors très bien tu sais. Nous pourrions nous promener dans le parc, un de ces jours … »  
« Oui. Nous pourrions. »  
« Mais tu n'en as pas envie … »  
« Charles … »  
« Cela se lit dans ton regard. Erik, je ne compte pas resté enfermé … »  
« Je ne peux pas, Charles. »  
« Erik … »  
« Désolé … »  
Erik se lève et sort de la chambre, essuyant les quelques larmes perlant sur ses joues.  
« Qu'est-ce que je te disais .. ? » lui dit Hank en arrivant.  
« Je ne comprends pas, Hank. »  
« C'est simple. Il essaie de faire le gentil mais en vérité, il cherche un prétexte pour s'en aller. »  
Erik entend les mots de Hank et craque. Il hurle dans le couloir, provoquant un remue-ménage dans tout le manoir.


	5. Chapter 5

« Erik ! » hurle Charles.  
Hank va dans le couloir et voit Erik flottant à quelques centimètres du sol.  
« Erik, tu te reposes ! Immédiatement ! »  
Erik ne l'écoute pas, brisé en plein cœur.  
« Comment tu peux penser ça de moi .. ? » dit-il.  
« C'est la vérité ! »  
« Non … Je veux vraiment aider Charles … Mais je ne peux pas … Je n'y arrive pas … »  
Charles arrive sur son fauteuil et voit les dégâts.  
« Erik ! Arrête ! Tu vas détruire le manoir ! »  
Erik se repose et se rapproche de Charles.  
« Hank, je ne sais pas quel est ton problème mais je m'occuperais de Charles. »  
« Ah ouais ? Et quand il ira mieux, tu partiras ? »  
« Non. Je resterais. »  
« Hum. »  
Hank s'éloigne. Erik se met à genoux devant Charles, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Le télépathe caresse doucement ses cheveux.  
« Erik, je t'aime. Quoi que tu fasse, je t'aimerais toujours … »  
« Même si je détruis le manoir .. ? »  
« Oui. Parce que je sais qu'une fois calmé, tu le répareras … »  
« … Charles je … »  
« Oui Erik ? » dit Charles, d'un ton encourageant.  
« Je … Je … »  
« Ne te force pas, Erik. Prends le temps … »  
« Je … »  
Erik soupire puis cale sa tête sur les genoux de Charles.  
« Je le sais ce que tu veux me dire. »  
« … Mais je veux te le dire … Vraiment … »  
« Je sais aussi ça … »  
Hank les regarde, un peu jaloux.  
« Juste, pourquoi Erik peut rester alors qu'il t'a planté une balle dans le dos ? »  
Erik fond en larmes et Charles le fusille du regard.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Hank, tu me gaves. Laisse Erik tranquille. »  
« Que je le laisse tranquille ? Non. Il va encore te faire souffrir et moi je n'aime pas te voir souffrir ! »  
« Je t'en remercie Hank mais je peux gérer mes problèmes tout seul comme un adulte responsable que je suis. »  
« Charles, je dois te dire un truc après tu réfléchiras. »  
« Je t'écoute … »  
« Je sais que son stupide cœur est à cet enfoiré d'allemand mais sache-le. Je t'aime Charles, okay ? »  
Erik relève la tête et fusille Hank du regard serrant Charles contre lui.  
« _Mein Charles …_ » pense-t-il.  
Charles sourit en entendant la pensée de Erik.  
« Merci d'être sincère avec moi, Hank. Mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, mon cœur appartient à Erik. »  
« Je sais. Mais au moins, tu sais que je tiens vraiment à toi. Moi ! »  
Erik grogne fusillant toujours Hank du regard.  
« _Mein Charles … Mein Lieb …_ »  
Charles caresse tendrement les cheveux de Erik.  
« Erik tient aussi à moi, Hank. C'est juste qu'il est plus introverti que toi. »  
« Pourquoi tu lui cherches toujours des excuses ? »  
« Parce que je l'aime, Hank. Et cela, tu le sais … »  
Hank rage, se transforme en Fauve puis sort du manoir.  
« Tu es … à moi Charles ! »  
« Oui Erik. Et à personne d'autre. »  
« Oui. »  
Charles caresse le dos de Erik, doucement. Le maître du magnétisme ferme les yeux, profitant des caresses de Charles.  
« Charles ? »  
« Oui ? »  
« Tu as raison. Je tiens à toi. Plus que tout au monde … »  
« Je sais, Erik. »  
Erik reste comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se redresser. Charles l'admire.  
« Tu es si beau, Erik. »  
Erik lui sourit tendrement et Charles se mord la lèvre inférieure.  
« Magnifique … » dit-il.  
Erik se penche vers lui et l'embrasse tendrement. Charles sourit contre ses lèvres et répond au baiser. Hank revient en les voyant en train de s'embrasser.  
« Je … »  
Erik se redresse.  
« Un soucis, Hank ? »  
« Non aucun. »  
« Oui Hank ? » demande Charles plus doucement.  
« Je … Je voulais savoir si on devait éventuellement se préparer à l'arrivée de la police ou de l'armée .. ? »  
« Je m'en charge Hank. »  
« Sûr Charles ? »  
« Oui. Merci. » réplique Charles avec un léger sourire.  
Hank lui rend son sourire puis s'éloigne.  
« _Mein Charles …_ »  
Charles sourit à Erik, content d'entendre son attachement par pensée.  
« Erik, tu es si possessif que ça ? »  
« … Désolé … Mais j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais … Je ne veux pas te perdre toi … »  
« Je comprends. » dit simplement le télépathe en souriant.  
Il se dirige vers l'extérieur suivi d'un Erik peu convaincu qu'une balade puisse être agréable.  
« Les fleurs sont magnifiques en cette saison. Mais je préfère l'hiver. Le lac est gelée et les arbres recouverts de neige. C'est tout simplement trop beau à voir … » commente Charles, nostalgique.  
« Je n'aime pas trop l'hiver … » marmonne Erik.  
Charles se tourne vers lui.  
« Ah oui vraiment ? Pourquoi donc cela ? »  
« Cela me rappelle que ma famille et moi nous galérions l'hiver surtout quand les nazis nous interdisaient d'aller dans certaines boutiques … Ma mère était gravement malade une année, j'ai dû voler dans une pharmacie pour des médocs … »  
Charles regarde Erik tristement.  
« Je ne savais pas Erik. Excuse-moi … »  
« Pas grave … »  
« Tu … Tu avais des amis avant ? »  
« A ton avis ? Je suis juif … Epoque nazie donc tout le monde était quasiment embrigadé … »  
« Non ? »  
Erik acquiesce.  
« Erik … »  
« Charles, je ne veux pas de ta pitié, d'accord ? Je vis très bien maintenant. »  
Erik se renferme un peu sur lui-même. Charles soupire et contemple le parc.  
« Je suis sûr que tu aimerais la neige … »  
« Mh .. »  
« Bon, changeons de sujet. Tu voudras bien m'aider pour la réouverture de l'école ? Je pense le faire lorsque la guerre du Viêtnam sera finie, tu en penses quoi ? »  
« Ce sera mieux en effet. Et ouais, si je peux me rendre utile. » répond Erik les mains dans les poches.  
« Tu seras toujours utile pour moi, Erik. »  
Erik esquisse un sourire puis soupire. Charles poursuit la balade, suivi par Erik.  
« Tu sais, quand les élèves étaient là, c'était très bruyant dans le parc. Entre les rires et les cris, je ne peux pas nier le fait qu'il y avait de l'activité … »  
« Les rires ça me va … Les cris … »  
« Tu pourras les rappeler gentiment à l'ordre, tu sais ? »  
« … Charles, tu penses vraiment que je vais faire la discipline ? »  
« Tu … Enfin, je pensais que oui … Ou un autre truc, si tu veux … »  
Erik regarde Charles en soupirant.  
« _Je ne comptais pas faire partie activement de l'école …_ »  
Charles soupire, sentant encore une fois une partie de son rêve détruit.  
« Je suis stupide. Excuse-moi d'avoir cru que tu participerais à l'activité de l'école. »  
Charles s'éloigne dans le parc, Erik le suivant.  
« Je pourrais toujours t'aider dans tes déplacements ou les recrutements tu sais ? » lui dit-il.  
Charles se stoppe, son cœur faisant un bond dans sa poitrine.  
« Tu … Tu le voudrais vraiment ? »  
« Bien sûr ! Comme au bon vieux temps ! » s'exclame Erik, en retrouvant le sourire.  
Charles sourit, heureux. Ils poursuivent leur balade avant de renter pour le dîner.


	6. Chapter 6

Hank observe Erik et Charles faire leur promenades quotidiennes, généralement après le repas. Il ne comprend pas comment son cher ami peut encore faire confiance à cet allemand qui l'a trahi à de nombreuses reprises. Il compte bien récupérer Charles, quelle que soit la manière de faire.  
Charles rentre suivi d'un Erik, heureux.  
« Hank ? » appelle Charles.  
Hank vient à leur rencontre, en affichant un faux sourire.  
« Oui Charles ? »  
« Tu pourrais appeler un jardinier ? Erik m'a fait remarquer qu'il y avait beaucoup de lierre sur les murs du manoir. »  
« Bien sûr. Je le ferais dans l'après-midi. »  
« Merci Hank. »  
Hank affiche toujours son faux sourire, méprisant Erik en le voyant faire rire Charles. Il manque de crier en voyant l'allemand se pencher vers Charles pour l'embrasser. Mais il ne fait rien : il reste planté là, à les regarder rire et s'embrasser.  
Il les laisse aller dans le salon puis il décide de mettre son plan en place. Première étape : montrer à Charles que Erik est malfaisant.

Charles est tellement heureux. Il a enfin la vie en laquelle il ne croyait plus. Une vie avec Erik … Rien que lui …  
« Charles, tu sais, je suis vraiment bien ici. »  
« Ah ? Vraiment ? »  
« Ouais. Carrément ! Je me sens en sécurité … Surtout en ta présence … » dit-il avec un air dragueur.  
« Erik, tu es tellement irrésistible quand tu fais cet air … »  
« Je sais, mon cher télépathe adoré … Tu es le seul à avoir cet air … » continue-t-il avec le même air.  
Charles rougit à l'entente de ces mots.  
« Serais-tu intimidé par ma présence, Charly ? »  
« Toujours … » souffle Charles.  
Erik se rapproche de Charles, tel un prédateur lorgnant sur sa proie.  
« Tu es tellement attirant … » dit-il.  
« Arrête … Je suis en fauteuil, je te rappelle … »  
« Mais cesses un peu de complexer là-dessus … »  
Erik lui affiche un sourire malicieux avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Charles presse sa main contre sa nuque, prolongeant le baiser. Puis, l'allemand se redresse.  
« Je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en passer … »  
« Moi non plus … » di Charles, en souriant.  
« Tu aimes quand je te drague comme ça ? » demande Erik, retrouvant son air dragueur.  
« Si tu savais l'effet que tu me fais … »  
Erik regarde Charles puis se met à genoux devant lui.  
« Tu trouves ça … excitant .. ? » demande Erik, en souriant.  
« Hum-Hum .. »  
L'allemand affiche un air de victoire.  
« Je suis tellement fier de t'exciter .. » dit Erik en se relevant.  
Charles grogne de frustration puis rougit.  
« Bordel … »  
« Je te déstabilise peut-être ? » demande Erik, malicieusement.  
« Charles ? » demande la voix de Hank.  
Erik soupire, pestant contre Hank qui vient d'interrompre son petit jeu de séduction.  
« Oui .. ? » demande Charles, encore un peu excité par Erik.  
« J'ai appelé un jardinier. Il viendra demain matin, ça te va ? » demande-t-il.  
« Parfait. Merci Hank. »  
Hank sourit puis toise Erik du regard. L'allemand ne se démonte pas, se rapprochant de Charles.  
« _Mein Charles …_ »  
« Aussi, Charles, je me demandais … Tu comptes rouvrir l'école quand ? »  
« A la fin de la guerre … Erik nous y aidera … » répond-il.  
Erik se met debout derrière Charles. Hank continue à le toiser du regard.  
« D'accord, très bien. »  
Hank s'apprête à partir.  
« Hank, je peux savoir pourquoi tu regardes Erik comme ça ? Il n'a rien fait. »  
« Pour le moment … » répond Hank.  
Charles regarde Hank.  
« Charles, on dirait que tu ne le connais pas. Il attend le bon moment pour te planter une balle dans le dos … »  
Hank fait exprès d'utiliser ces mots. Erik serre les poings, en proie à une crise de rage.  
« Merci Hank de cette phrase pleine de sens … Mais je sais ce que je fais. Alors, arrête de mépriser Erik de la sorte … »  
« Je te mets en garde Charles. Cet allemand est malfaisant … Il ne fait que souffrir les gens qu'il aime … »  
Erik ne tient plus : il hurle de rage avant de se jeter délibérément sur Hank.  
« Erik ! Lâche-le ! »  
Mais Erik n'écoute plus, aveuglé par sa propre rage. Charles lui demande d'arrêter et il se voit contraint d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sur Erik pour l'endormir. Hank se relève difficilement, n'ayant pas pu se transformer en Fauve car il avait pris le sérum seulement quelques minutes avant.  
« Tu vois ? Il va finir par me tuer ! » s'exclame Hank.  
« Arrête de le provoquer. Et essaie de l'accepter. Erik reste ici. Que cela te plaise ou non. »  
« Et lorsqu'il tuera un des élèves ? Tu diras encore qu'il peut rester ? »  
« Cela n'arrivera pas, Hank. J'y veillerai. »  
« C'est Magneto, bordel ! Charles, ouvre les yeux ! »  
« Hank, je vais te demander de quitter la pièce. Merci. »  
« Sérieusement, Charles ? »  
« Hank, sors. » dit Charles, d'un ton sec.  
« L'amour rend aveugle tu sais ? »  
« Sors ! » hurle Charles.  
Hank soupire et s'en va, massant encore ses poignets malmenés par la force brute de Erik. Charles soupire et regarde son amant.  
« _Pourquoi Erik ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas rester calme .. ?_ »  
Il le réveille. Erik se relève d'un coup, s'attendant à revoir Hank.  
« Il est où cet enfoiré ? »  
« Je lui ai demandé de quitter la pièce. » dit Charles, d'un ton neutre.  
Erik grogne, pestant en allemand contre Hank.  
« Tu vois, là, je me sens tout sauf en sécurité quand tu es énervé comme ça … » commente Charles.  
Erik regarde Charles et voit des fines larmes couler sur ses joues. Il se met à genoux devant lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.  
« Je suis désolé, Charly … »  
« … Et si Hank avait raison .. ? Si au final, tu n'étais plus Erik mais Magneto ? »  
Erik se sent piqué au vif. Il lâche les mains de Charles puis se relève.  
« Est-ce là ce que tu penses vraiment ? »  
« Je ne sais pas … Tu es … lunatique … »  
« Lunatique ? »  
« Oui lunatique … »  
« … Tu veux que je partes ? »  
« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »  
« Alors que veux-tu Charles ? »  
Charles soupire.  
« Je veux que tu aies un certain self-contrôle … » 


	7. Chapter 7

Erik regarde Charles avant de s'éloigner, regardant par la fenêtre. Le télépathe s'approche de lui.  
« Erik ? »  
Erik ne répond pas, des fines larmes coulant sur ses joues.  
« Erik, dis quelque chose. N'importe quoi … »  
Erik ne dit rien, secoué par les sanglots. Charles soupire en voyant l'état de son amant.  
« Erik .. »  
« Tu … Tu es télépathe et tu ne vois pas que Hank veut que je partes .. ? »  
« Si je le sais … Mais tu resteras … »  
« Tu … Tu … »  
Erik fond en larmes. Charles reste impuissant.  
« Tu sais très bien que je ne veux faire souffrir personne … »  
« Oui je le sais, Erik … »  
« Alors pourquoi tu ne lui dis rien ? » hurle Erik, hors de lui, les larmes dévalant ses joues.  
« Je lui ai parlé pendant que tu étais endormi … » dit Charles calmement.  
« … J'en ai marre ! » hurle Erik.  
Erik sort de la pièce, ouvrant la porte avec fracas. Charles ne bouge pas, un pincement au cœur. Il va voir Hank. Ce dernier bosse sur une nouvelle idée pour le Cerebro.  
« Hank. Il faut qu'on parle. » dit Charles, d'un ton dur.  
Hank se retourne.  
« Je t'écoute. »  
« La prochaine fois que tu dis ça à Erik, tu pars. »  
« Dire quoi ? »  
« Qu'il fait souffrir ses proches. Compris ? »  
« Donc, c'est moi qui me fait jeter ? Et après quoi, tu me supplieras de revenir lorsqu'il t'aura encore une fois abandonné ? »  
« Peut-être oui. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser détruire Erik. »  
Hank rit nerveusement.  
« Détruire Erik ? »  
« Oui. Son cœur je parle … »  
« Son cœur ? Mais il n'en a pas. Ou alors il est fait de métal. »  
« Cela suffit, Hank. Ta jalousie est mal placée. » réplique Charles, sèchement.  
« Ma jalousie ? J'agis comme un ami qui ne veut pas te voir souffrir ! »  
« Dans ce cas, laisse Erik tranquille. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »  
« Cet homme .. Il ne mérite pas d'être heureux. Parce qu'il a fait beaucoup de mal. Toi-même tu le sais ! »  
« … Hank. Stop. »  
Charles s'éloigne.  
« Peut-être que tu ne veux pas le reconnaître mais Erik est mort à Cuba pour laisser place à Magneto. »  
Charles sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
« Hank … Stop … »  
« Non. Assume-le ! Assume que l'homme que tu aimes est un criminel. Recherché en plus ! »  
« CELA SUFFIT ! » hurle Charles.  
Charles, sous le coup de la colère, déploie sa télépathie à l'état pur. Hank tombe inconscient. Le télépathe se calme et fond en larmes en voyant ce qu'il a fait.  
« Non … Je ne voulais pas … » gémit-il.  
Il sort du labo, les larmes aux yeux à la recherche de Erik. Il le trouve allongé sur le lit, le regarde fixé vers le plafond.  
« E-Erik … »  
Erik se redresse en entendant la voix brisée de Charles.  
« Charles .. ? » demande-t-il inquiet.  
« Je … Je … »  
Charles baisse la tête, pleurant. Erik l'aide à s'allonger sur le lit et le prend dans ses bras.  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Charles ? »  
« H-Hank … Il m'a énervé … et j'ai … je l'ai fait tomber inconscient … »  
« … Tu … »  
« Ma télépathie … J'ai perdu le contrôle … Erik … »  
Erik berce Charles pour le calmer.  
« C'était un accident, Charles. Cela arrive … »  
« Non … Je … je contrôle normalement … »  
« Tu étais en colère Charles … »  
« Ce … ce n'était pas moi .. »  
Erik soupire, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes dans son oreille. Hank vient les rejoindre.  
« Charles ! » hurle-t-il.  
Charles gémit, en pleurs.  
« Hank, laisse-le. » dit calmement Erik.  
« Toi, l'allemand, la ferme. Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! »  
« De ma faute ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai énervé Charles ! »  
« Il s'est énervé par rapport à toi ! »  
Erik caresse doucement les cheveux de Charles, ignorant Hank.  
« Alors quoi ? C'est moi maintenant le méchant dans l'histoire ? » hurle Hank.  
« Stop … Stop … » gémit Charles.  
« Hank, calme-toi … » dit simplement Erik.  
« Non ! Non pas tant que tu joueras un faux jeu avec Charles ! »  
« Silence … » gémit Charles.  
« Arrête Hank. Tu ne l'aides pas ! » dit Erik.  
Charles gémit, pleure se collant à Erik. Ce dernier le berce pour le rassurer, le détendre.  
« Tout va bien Charles … Calme … »  
« Non ! Tout ne va pas bien ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans une mauvaise comédie romantique ! »  
« Chut … » gémit Charles.  
« Non désolé Charles mais tant que cet allemand n'assumeras pas qui il est, je ne me tairais pas ! »  
Erik soupire, ignorant les paroles de Hank. Il continue à rassurer Charles.  
« Je suis là, mein Lieb … Calme … »  
« Non … Silence … »  
« Hank, tu es trop énervé. Tu lui envoies des ondes négatives ! »  
« Et toi alors ? »  
« SILENCE ! » hurle Charles.  
Hank retombe inconscient et Erik gémit de douleur son esprit étant un peu plus résistant.  
« Char-Charles … » gémit-il.  
Charles gémit, se blottissant contre Erik en larmes. Ce dernier secoue la tête pour remettre ses idées en place puis serre doucement Charles contre lui.  
« Chut … Je suis là, Charly … Tout va bien … »  
« E-Erik … »  
« Oui ? »  
« J-Je suis un monstre … »  
« Non ! » s'exclame Erik.  
Charles pousse un petit cri d'effroi. Erik souffle un bon coup puis se calme.  
« Excuse-moi … Mais je ne veux jamais t'entendre dire que tu es un monstre compris .. ? »  
Charles acquiesce faiblement puis se love contre Erik. Ce dernier l'encercle de ses bras, le berçant comme un enfant. Cependant, le télépathe n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, son esprit étant encore trop mouvementé. Erik lui propose de lui chanter une berceuse en polonais et Charles accepte. Il se laisse bercer par la voix de Erik puis finit par s'endormir paisiblement, se sentant en sécurité et surtout aimé. Le maître du magnétisme s'endort à son tour, espérant que Hank ne vienne pas interrompre leur sommeil. Ce dernier se relève et en voyant, les deux amoureux endormis dans les bras de l'un de l'autre, il soupire. En quittant la chambre, il se jure de faire partir Erik d'ici. Même si pour ça il devra faire souffrir Charles. Mais il sera, selon lui, nettement mieux sans cet allemand.  
« _Je te le promets Erik. Charles sera à moi au final …_ »  
Charles ne reçoit pas la pensée ayant mis ses barrières mentales. Hank quitte la chambre et retourne dans son labo, persuadé que Charles finira par délaisser Erik pour lui.


	8. Chapter 8

Hank est dans son labo à relater les dernières années passées. Il se demande pourquoi Charles s'est encore tourné vers l'homme qui lui a sans doute fait le plus de mal.  
« _C'est pas lui qui a dû raisonner un Charles complètement défoncé …_ »  
Hank soupire. Oui, Charles et lui sont comme des frères. Ils s'entendent super bien certes mais cela s'arrête. Le cœur du télépathe est à quelqu'un d'autre.  
Alors, Hank a testé avec Raven, la sœur de cœur de Charles. Mais encore là, l'allemand était passé. Ce stupide allemand qui fait que du mal autour de lui. Même ça Charles ne le voit pas ! Il est télépathe et il ne voit pas la vraie nature de Erik …  
Hank se reconcentre sur son idée. Et oui, encore une idée pour Charles … Il l'en remerciera … Et ce sera tout …

Erik contemple Charles dans le noir. Il le trouve si beau, si désirable. Comment a-t-il pu blesser un homme comme ça .. ?  
« _Il m'a pardonné … »  
_Certes mais le pardonnera-t-il toujours .. ? Erik a peur de perdre Charles … Peur de lui faire encore du mal sans s'en apercevoir …  
Erik regarde Charles, profondément endormi. A quoi penses-t-il ? De quoi rêve-t-il ? Est-il dans ses rêves ?  
L'allemand soupire puis lâche le télépathe avant de se lever. Il regarde par la fenêtre, observant le calme du parc. Selon Charles, cela sera plus mouvementé avec les élèves. Il veut bien le croire.  
« _Je l'aime … Mais je ne parviens pas à lui dire …_ »  
Il regarde de nouveau Charles qui dort toujours paisiblement. Son regarde se porte ensuite sur la cadre photo disposé sur la table de chevet de Charles. Ce cadre contient une photo de Raven. Raven … La sœur de cœur de Charles … Que Erik a emmené avec lui … Avant de l'abandonner à son propre sort suite aux événements de Dallas …  
Où est-elle ? Que fait-t-elle ? Va-t-elle bien ?  
Tant de questions se bousculent dans l'esprit du maître du magnétisme. Oui, il a beaucoup pris à Charles : son cœur, ses jambes, sa sœur et surtout son rêve.  
« _Je peux à peine lui rendre la moitié de ce que je lui ai pris …_ »  
Erik soupire. Non, il ne le mérite pas. Mais Charles l'a choisi. Lui et pas un autre …  
« _Pourquoi moi … ?_ »  
Qu'est-ce que Charles lui trouve ? Mise à part qu'il sait que niveau physique la nature a été plus que généreuse avec lui.  
Erik soupire encore une fois, réveillant le télépathe.  
« Erik ? Ca ne va pas ? » s'inquiète-t-il.  
« Si ça va … Je réfléchissais juste … »  
Charles lui sourit. Sourire qu'il rend.  
« Charles, je me demandais … Pourquoi tu m'as choisi et pas un autre .. ? Enfin je veux dire … Tu avais le choix … »  
« Erik … Pourquoi tu penses à ça maintenant ? »  
« Je ne sais pas … Mais quand je vois comment Hank s'y prend pour me faire partir … »  
Charles soupire.  
« Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que Hank a mais je compte le découvrir ok ? »  
Erik acquiesce par un bref signe de tête. Charles l'invite à se rallonger à côté de lui. Il refuse préférant regarder le parc. Alors, le télépathe se met dans son fauteuil et vient à côté de lui, prenant sa main. Erik la serre doucement et regarde Charles en souriant.  
« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me pose toutes ces questions alors que je suis heureux avec toi. »  
« Moi non plus. Mais peut-être qu'en effet le comportement de Hank envers toi t'a apporté des doutes sur l'amour que je te porte. »  
« Hum surement. Et cela te dérange ? »  
« Non pas du moindre. »  
Erik sourit, amusé par la réponse de son amant. Ils regardent tous les deux le parc, se tenant la main.

Hank finalise ses mises à jour sur le Cerebro. Il est content du résultat et espère que Charles appréciera aussi.  
Il va dans sa chambre et soupire légèrement en voyant Erik et Charles côte à côte se tenant la main. Il met sa jalousie de côté puis s'éclaircit la voix pour marquer sa présence. Charles lâche alors la main de Erik et se tourne vers lui. L'allemand soupire et se tourne à son tour.  
« Hank, oui ? »  
« J'ai fait quelques mises à jour sur le Cerebro. Je me suis dit que tu voulais peut-être voir le résultat … »  
« Oui, tout à fait. Veux-tu venir Erik ? » demande Charles en souriant.  
« Pourquoi pas, ouais. » répond ce dernier.  
Hank affiche un faux sourire puis se dirige vers la pièce du Cerebro. Erik pousse Charles sur son fauteuil et suit Hank.  
« Bonjour professeur. » dit la voix féminine.  
La porte s'ouvre et tous les trois rentrent dans la pièce. Hank fait les réglages nécessaires. Erik observe le dispositif les mains dans les poches.  
« Oui, il a déjà pas mal changé depuis le premier dispositif que tu connais. » dit Hank comme pour répondre à l'étonnement de Erik.  
« Je vois ça. Impressionnant … » commente-t-il.  
Hank esquisse un sourire puis confirme que tous les réglages sont bons. Charles met le casque et visualise toutes les pensées du monde.  
« J'ai ajouté un petit programme pour rendre plus fluide la navigation. Tu en penses quoi ? » demande Hank.  
« C'est parfait Hank. »  
« Content que cela te plaise. » dit Hank en souriant.  
« Et si nous retrouvions Raven ? » propose Erik.  
Hank le toise du regard et Charles soupire.  
« Je lui ai promis de ne jamais entrer dans sa tête, Erik. » dit Charles simplement.  
« Charles, tu as la possibilité de peut-être pouvoir la ramener. » réplique Erik.  
« Il a dit non, Erik. Arrête d'insister et de trouver des arguments. » coupe Hank.  
Charles retire le casque du Cerebro en soupirant. Il a ressenti la tension entre les deux et avec le casque sur la tête, cela n'a fait qu'amplifier la tension. Il les écoute débattre sur s'il faut oui ou non retrouver Raven.  
« Cela suffit. Si Raven veut revenir ici, elle reviendra. Elle connaît l'adresse. » conclut Charles en sortant.  
Erik le suit ainsi que Hank.  
« Merci Hank pour ces nouvelles mises à jour. » dit Charles.  
« Je t'en prie. Après tout, il faut bien que cela te convienne, il n'y a que toi qui peut l'utiliser. » dit Hank en souriant.  
« Tout à fait, mon ami. » dit Charles en souriant.  
Hank lui rend son sourire. Erik les laisse, sortant dans le parc.


	9. Chapter 9

Erik s'appuie contre la rambarde, regardant la parabole pensif.

_« Tu vois cette parabole ? Essaie de la diriger vers nous … »  
Erik regarde Charles puis tente de faire bouger la parabole sans y parvenir. Charles lui donne alors quelques conseils surtout celui de trouver le point médiant entre la rage et le calme total. Erik prend en compte ces conseils et parvient à faire tourner la parabole vers eux. Le télépathe regarde Erik fier et sourit. Le moment était parfait, comme suspendu dans le temps. Alors, Erik a embrassé Charles. Un simple baiser tendre. Auquel Charles a répondu aisément. Ce moment aurait pu durer des heures. Mais Moira vient les interrompre pour le discours du président …_

Erik soupire. C'est comme si sa stupide mémoire lui envoyait des messages. Des messages comme quoi Charles a toujours su qui il était vraiment.  
« _Je suis le monstre de Frankenstein … Et j'ai tué mon créateur … Comme dans le livre …_ »  
Des fines larmes dévalent ses joues. Il entend le télépathe arriver derrière lui.  
« Erik ? Tout va bien ? »  
« Oui pourquoi ? » répond-il en cachant sa tristesse.  
« Tu es parti lorsque tu as vu que Hank et moi discutions joyeusement. Alors je me demandais si … Erik, tu pleures ? » demande soudainement Charles.  
« Non … »  
« Je suis télépathe. Me mentir est une chose difficile … »  
« … Charles, je peux te poser une question et répond-moi sincèrement … »  
« Je suis toujours sincère, Erik. »  
« Suis-je un monstre ? »  
Charles regarde Erik, surpris par sa question.  
« Non Erik. Tu n'en es pas un. Loin de là. »  
« Que suis-je alors ? Quand tu as lu en moi, qu'as-tu réellement vu ? »  
Charles soupire.  
« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ici même. »  
« … Je crois que tu t'es trompé … »  
Charles rit nerveusement.  
« Je ne peux jamais me tromper, Erik. »  
Erik soupire puis reporte son attention sur la parabole. Charles ne comprend pas. Pourquoi Erik a-t-il autant de doutes à son égard ?  
« Erik, tu m'inquiètes tu sais … »  
« Ce n'est pas mon intention … »  
« Tu … Tu doutes sur moi … Sur ce que je ressens pour toi … Sur ce que je t'ai dit … Pourquoi ? Tu ne me fais plus confiance ? »  
Erik se retourne vivement.  
« Non. Je te fais confiance, Charles ! »  
« On ne dirait pas pourtant … »  
Charles baisse la tête.  
« Je vais te laisser seul avec tes doutes ridicules et stupides … Tu sais, au moins Hank il n'en a pas des doutes comme ça … C'est peut-être pour ça que parfois je m'entends mieux avec lui. »  
Erik se tient toujours à la rambarde, resserrant sa prise sur le marbre. Il laisse Charles partir avant de fondre en larmes.

Charles rejoint Hank qui fait les comptes.  
« Ah Charles, tu tombes à pic ! J'étais en train de .. »  
Hank se stoppe en voyant que Charles pleure.  
« Charles ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
« Erik … Il ne m'aime pas je crois … J'ai eu tort sur lui … »  
Hank pousse un cri de joie intérieur sans le montrer.  
« Je … Wow … »  
« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écouté, Hank … »  
« Non ce n'est pas grave. L'essentiel est que tu t'en sois rendu compte ! » dit Hank en souriant.  
Charles sourit faiblement.  
« Tu veux quelque chose ? Un thé par exemple ? »  
« Oui s'il te plaît, merci. »  
Hank quitte le bureau et va préparer un thé pour Charles. Ce dernier soupire et regarde Erik par la fenêtre. Il le voit, le corps secoué par les sanglots en proie à une crise de nerfs. Alors le télépathe hésite. Et si Erik l'aimait en fin de compte ?  
« Tiens. » dit Hank en revenant.  
Il pose la tasse sur le bureau et vient à côté de Charles suivant son regard. Il soupire.  
« Hank, à ton avis, il m'aime ou pas ? » lui demande Charles.  
Hank soupire et hésite : dire la vérité ou lui mentir ?  
« Je ne sais pas, Charles. » répond-il.  
Charles soupire.  
« Je suis perdu, Hank. Je ne sais plus quoi penser de lui. Je tiens à lui, je ne veux pas le perdre. Et pour lui, c'est idem … »  
« Je … »  
Charles regarde Hank droit dans les yeux. Alors ce dernier est foudroyé sur place par le bleu des yeux de Charles.  
« Hank, nous sommes amis tous les deux. Presque comme des frères. Alors je te le demande, réponds moi sincèrement … »  
« Charles, tu me demandes ça alors que moi je t'aime ! »  
Hank baisse la tête.  
« Alors oui je n'en sais rien … »  
« Si, tu le sais. Sinon, tu ne ferais pas tout pour qu'il parte … »  
Charles s'approche du bureau. Il sait qu'il a touché la corde sensible mais il le faut bien.  
« Sincèrement, Erik t'aime. Il t'aime tellement qu'il pourrait limite laisser sa vie pour toi. Je crois que ces dernières années ont été aussi dures pour lui que pour toi. Sauf que contrairement à toi, il avait sa Confrérie et y pensait moins. Il avait aussi Raven à ses côtés un peu comme une part de toi. Je ne sais pas qu'elle a été la nature de leur relation et je pense que tout comme moi tu ne veux pas le savoir. » explique Hank.  
Charles sent des fines larmes couler. Imaginer Erik et Raven ensemble lui donne un pincement au cœur.  
« Alors, pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à me le dire tout simplement ? »  
« Je pense que la balle sur Cuba le hante. Il s'en veut, Charles. Et il s'en veut tellement qu'il a du mal à admettre qu'il t'aime. Je l'ai compris lorsqu'il est parti en fureur totale l'autre jour. »  
Charles regarde Hank.  
« Merci Hank. Pour tout ce que tu viens de me dire. Je te le dis encore une fois, tu es comme un petit frère pour moi … »  
« Ouais même si j'ai plus joué le rôle de grand frère ces dernières années. » dit Hank en souriant.  
Ils rigolent tous les deux. Charles boit son thé.  
« Parfait ce thé. Comme j'aime. »  
Hank sourit.  
« Je suis heureux, Hank … »  
« Ah vraiment ? »  
« Oui. Heureux qu'il y ait deux personnes à qui je tiens avec moi .. »  
Hank sourit et laisse Charles rejoindre Erik.


	10. Chapter 10

Charles rejoint Erik dans le parc.  
« Erik ? »  
Erik se retourne, les larmes aux yeux.  
« Charles je … »  
« Chut. Rentrons tu veux ? »  
L'allemand acquiesce et le suit. Ils vont dans la chambre. Erik s'allonge directement tandis que Charles se hisse sur le lit pour se mettre à côté de lui.  
« Tu m'as oublié … C'est dur de monter sur ce lit tout seul encore … »  
Erik regarde Charles puis fixe le plafond.  
« Cesses de t'en vouloir, Erik. Ce qui est fait, est fait .. »  
Erik soupire. Il veut partir. Partir loin de Charles … Loin de tout ça …  
« Erik, ton silence est flippant … »  
« Je n'ai rien à dire. » dit-il un peu trop froidement.  
« Très bien. » dit Charles calmement.  
Charles soupire et se tourne sur le côté dos à Erik. Il regarde par la fenêtre, pensif.  
« Charles ? » demande alors Erik.  
Le télépathe se retourne difficilement.  
« Oui ? »  
« Tu m'en veux ? »  
« De ? »  
Erik pointe le bas de son dos. Charles sourit faiblement.  
« Au début oui. Mais maintenant non. Je t'ai pardonné. »  
« Raven ? »  
« Franchement, je ne m'y attendais pas … »  
« A ce que j'emporte ta sœur ? »  
« Ouais … »  
Erik soupire et explique à Charles. Il lui avoue que le soir avant Cuba, Raven s'était glissée dans son lit et que c'est pour cela qu'il tenait à tout prix à aller se coucher.  
« Tu aimais Raven .. ? » demande Charles, pris au dépourvu.  
« Non. Elle m'attirait juste physiquement. Sentimentalement, il n'y avait rien. Je la trouvais jolie mais c'est tout. »  
Erik poursuit son explication. Il lui dit que par la suite, Raven est devenue son bras droit et qu'il la protégeait des autres surtout de Azazel qui lui tournait autour.  
« Après, des fois, je n'étais pas là donc … »  
« Oui … Ne t'inquiète pas … »  
Erik continue en disant que Raven voulait absolument l'accompagner à Dallas mais qu'il lui avait dit de rester au cas où les autres reviendrait.  
« Tu .. Tu … »  
« Oui … Je refusais d'admettre qu'ils étaient morts alors que c'était la vérité … »  
« Merci Erik. De me dire tout ça .. »  
« Je t'en prie. »  
« Tu les as vécu comment ces dernières années .. ? »  
« Comme toi. Enfin je crois … »  
« Quoi ? Tu étais aussi paralytique, drogué et alcoolique ? »  
« Non … Mais je souffrais de ton absence … Différemment mais oui … »  
« Je te manquais ? »  
« Oui. Parfois j'osais espérer que tu veuilles me retrouver avec le Cerebro … »  
Charles soupire. Erik a raison : il aurait pu le rechercher avec le Cerebro avant de perdre l'usage de ses pouvoirs.  
Erik lui raconte alors les aventures de sa Confrérie : le meurtre prémédité de certains, l'espionnage de Trask etc …  
« Erik … »  
« Je sais oui. Durant ces dernières années, j'ai encore tué des innocents … »  
« Avec moi, tu n'auras plus jamais à tuer qui que ce soit … »  
Erik sourit faiblement. Charles lui rend son sourire.  
« Je t'aime .. » dit le télépathe.  
Erik soupire.  
« Essaie en allemand … » propose Charles.  
« … Nein … » dit Erik.  
Charles soupire légèrement puis vient se blottir contre Erik.  
« T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais particulièrement confortable ? »  
« Non je ne crois pas … »  
Charles sourit et embrasse Erik dans le cou. Ce dernier soupire d'aise. Le télépathe lui envoie des ondes positives alors il se détend.  
« Je t'aime … » répète Charles.  
Erik sourit et comme forme de réponse, il l'embrasse tendrement. Charles sourit contre ses lèvres et répond au baiser. Puis il se laisse retomber sur l'oreiller laissant Erik le surplomber de sa présence.  
« Charles … ? »  
« Hum ? »  
« Tu te sens comment en ce moment ? »  
« Bien et légèrement excité par un bel allemand qui est sur moi … »  
Erik pouffe de rire ainsi que Charles. Puis, il s'allonge tout simplement sur lui, respirant son odeur somnolent. Charles laisse Erik s'endormir paisiblement, jugeant qu'il n'a pas assez dormi ces derniers temps. Il caresse tendrement ses cheveux et le serre doucement contre lui comme un objet précieux. Oui, Erik est précieux. Charles sait désormais sans aucun doute que cet homme est son contraire .. son négatif .. Mais aussi … Son ying comme diraient les chinois … Ou encore son âme sœur …  
Charles soupire d'aise, tout simplement heureux. Pour que son bonheur soit complet, il faudrait que Erik parvienne à lui dire qu'il l'aime. Il le sait mais il veut l'entendre prononcer ces quelques mots.  
Oui, Charles le sait : il est un romantique. En amour, il ne fait pas que les choses à moitié. Avant Erik, il n'a eu qu'une seule relation sérieuse. Et il laissera celle avec Erik être la dernière. Charles n'en doute pas : Erik est l'unique, celui avec qui il veut partager sa vie jusqu'au restant de ses jours … Mariés ou pas ? Le cœur de Charles fait un bond à cette pensée. Il se voit alors, en costard avec Erik en face de lui, lui dire oui. Oui à qu'il devienne son mari.  
Un grognement de Erik sort Charles de ses pensées. Il caresse ses cheveux, l'apaisant avec ses pouvoirs.  
« Je t'aime Erik. Et peut-être qu'un jour … Nous formerons un vrai couple … Tous les deux … Rien que toi et moi … Personne d'autre … »  
Charles voit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de l'allemand. Et cela lui suffit amplement. Comme quoi, quelques expressions ou gestes suffisent pour déclarer un amour sincère.  
Le télépathe veille encore un peu sur son amant avant de finalement s'endormir à son tour.


	11. Chapter 11

_Erik se réveille doucement. Il est tout seul, allongé sur le sol froid dans une cellule sombre et sans fenêtre. Il se lève regardant autour de lui. Il sait ce qui l'attend. Hier, il n'a pas fait ce que Shaw lui a demandé. Alors, il sera puni.  
« Comment va mon petit protégé aujourd'hui ? » demande Shaw avec un faux sourire.  
Erik le regarde, sans aucune émotion. Puis un autre homme l'embarque de force. Mais Erik essaie de résister : il ne veut pas.  
« Nein ! » hurle-t-il.  
Mais rien n'y fait. L'homme l'emmène. Puis il applique sa punition … Perte de son innocence à l'âge de 15 ans … Il est tout juste un adolescent qu'il perd cette tendre et chère innocence … _

« Nein ! » hurle Erik dans son sommeil.  
Charles se réveille, en sursautant. Il voit déjà que Erik est tombé au sol et qu'il se débat.  
« Erik ! » s'écrie-t-il.  
« Nein ! » hurle-t-il encore une fois.  
Charles sait que si Erik parle en allemand c'est qu'il se revoit là-bas …  
« Erik ! Tu n'es plus là-bas … »  
« Nein ! Ich will gehen ! »  
Charles se jette en bas du lit en gémissant légèrement et rampe jusqu'à Erik. Il le prend là-bas et le secoue légèrement pour le ramener à la réalité. Mais il ne le sent pas et reste plongé dans sa vision. Charles utilise alors sa télépathie pour le détendre. Erik finit par se calmer plusieurs minutes plus tard. Il se réveille, tremblant et transpirant. Charles soupire de soulagement et se crispe, sa chute volontaire étant un peu douloureuse. L'allemand reprend ses esprits avant de se rendre compte de l'état de son amant.  
« Charles ! »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ca va aller … » dit Charles, se crispant légèrement.  
Erik l'aide quand même à se remettre sur le lit avant de chanceler et de retomber par terre.  
« Erik ! »  
« Ca va .. Ca va … » grogne-t-il.  
Charles se penche et le regarde. Erik soupire, se trouvant pathétique et ridicule. Il frissonne, sentant encore les mains du nazi sur son corps.  
« Tu n'es plus là-bas, Erik … Tu es au manoir, avec moi. »  
Erik regarde Charles : oui, il est avec lui. Avec cet homme … Avec qui il exprime son amour … Sans gêne …  
« Charles … »  
« Reviens sur le lit … Le sol ne doit pas être très confortable … »  
Erik refuse et reste allongé au sol. Charles soupire puis se tourne dos à lui. L'allemand soupire et referme les yeux.

_Erik ouvre les yeux. Il est encore au sol, les genoux repliés contre lui. Il pleure. Il sent encore les effets de sa punition sur son corps encore tout frêle. Shaw le regarde, avec un mauvais sourire.  
« Tu savais que tu méritais cette punition, Erik … »  
« Oui, Herr Doktor … »  
« Très bien. »  
Il s'éloigne dans le couloir, laissant Erik gémir et pleurer. _

« Erik ! » hurle Charles.  
Erik sort de sa transe, frissonnant. Charles est penché vers lui, l'air inquiet.  
« Je … Charles … » gémit-il, les larmes aux yeux.  
« Erik … Reviens sur le lit … S'il te plaît … »  
« Nein … »  
« Erik, je ne te ferais aucun mal … »  
« Charles … »  
« Oui je suis là Erik … »  
« J'ai froid … Il fait froid … »  
Erik se relève et vient se blottir contre Charles. Ce dernier l'encercle de ses bras et frotte son dos.  
« Il fait chaud Erik. Tu le sens .. ? »  
« Non … Froid … Noir … »  
Charles le rassure par télépathie. Il lui dit que tout va bien, qu'il est en sécurité.  
« Veux … Dehors … »  
« D'accord Erik. Lève-toi, on sort … »  
Erik se lève lentement. Charles se met dans son fauteuil. Il laisse l'allemand partir en avant puis le suit. Ce dernier s'appuie contre la rambarde, respirant l'air frais. Charles note qu'il est transpirant pâle comme un linge.  
« Erik .. ? »  
Erik ne répond pas, fixant d'un air vide l'horizon. Charles s'approche de lui inquiet. Il lui parle, s'inquiétant pour son état. Mais l'allemand ne dit rien, comme en transe. Alors, le télépathe appelle Hank. Ce dernier vient et examine sommairement Erik. Il déclare qu'il est sûrement en état de choc.  
Charles soupire, regardant Erik inquiet.  
« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé … Mais, laisse-lui le temps de s'en remettre. »  
Charles acquiesce. Erik tremble, transpirant en proie à une crise de panique. Le télépathe tente de le rassurer. Mais rien n'y fait. L'allemand tremble, transpire et sa respiration devient sifflante.  
« Erik … Calme-toi … »  
Charles voit des larmes dévaler les joues de son amant.  
« Erik … »  
Erik ne se calme pas, commençant à se sentir nauséeux. Il penche sa tête légèrement en avant, Hank restant à côté de lui. Charles soupire, priant pour qu'il retrouve ses esprits.  
« Erik, détends-toi. Tout va bien. » lui dit Hank.  
Erik répond par la négative avant de vomir par-dessus la rambarde. Hank se pince le nez tandis que Charles soupire encore une fois. L'allemand se redresse, tremblant et transpirant toujours. Charles tente encore de le calmer, de le rassurer.  
« Erik … »  
Il finit par se calmer, comateux et nauséeux. Hank l'aide à rentrer, suivi d'un Charles, anxieux. Erik s'allonge sur le lit, le regarde vide fixant le plafond. Hank demande à Charles de le laisser seul un moment. Le télépathe acquiesce, inquiet. Il va dans le parc, essayant de comprendre pourquoi Erik a fait une crise de panique. Tout allait bien … Enfin … Ok, il a revu des fragments de son passé mais d'habitude Charles arrive à le calmer. Mais là … Impossible de le détendre …  
« _Erik n'a plus confiance en moi .. ?_ »  
Charles arrive à cette terrible conclusion, espérant qu'elle se révèle fausse.  
« _Non … Il m'aime … Il …_ »  
Charles essaie de s'accrocher à cette pensée comme à une bouée. Erik l'aime, il en est sûr. Peut-être qu'il ne lui a pas encore dit mais il le sait …  
Erik l'aime … Erik a besoin de lui … Tout ça, Charles en est persuadé … 


	12. Chapter 12

Erik fixe toujours le plafond, d'un air vide. Il entend encore la voix de son violeur qui résonne comme une mauvaise mélodie.  
Alors, l'allemand pleure. Il se sent seul, horriblement seul.  
Il n'est plus au manoir : il est dans cette cellule froide et sombre sans fenêtre. Il veut juste sortir, se sentir libre.  
Alors, il se lève … Guidé par un faux instinct … Et sort du manoir. Dans le parc, il voit Charles, qui regarde au loin. Il hésite puis décidé de se diriger vers la sortie de la propriété.  
« Erik ! » hurle le télépathe.  
Erik se stoppe puis le regarde, les larmes aux yeux.  
« Tu vas où .. ? » demande Charles, inquiet.  
« Ich will gehen … » répond-il.  
Charles soupire : pourquoi Erik est encore en transe ?  
« Erik, tu n'es plus là-bas … C'est fini tout ça … »  
« Nein … Er ist hier … »  
« Erik, ce sont des hallucinations … Laisse-moi t'aider … » dit Charles en s'approchant de lui.  
Erik recule.  
« Nein. » dit-il sèchement.  
Charles le regarde, les larmes aux yeux. Erik refuse son aide : il n'y croit pas.  
« Erik … Pourquoi .. ? »  
Erik ne répond pas et quitte la propriété en courant, sous le regard d'un Charles complètement démuni.  
« _Il est parti … Encore une fois …_ »  
Des larmes dévalent ses joues. Pourquoi le maître du magnétisme est encore parti ? Il lui avait promis de rester … Quoi qu'il n'arrive …  
Mais il est parti … L'abandonnant encore une fois de plus …  
Parti … Envolé … Loin de lui … Et loin de son cœur …  
« _Erik … Pourquoi encore .. ? Pourquoi tu m'as quitté .. ?_ »  
Charles fond en larmes, se sentant ridicule d'avoir cru que Erik resterait.  
« Charles ? »  
« Hank … Erik … »  
« Il va revenir. Il est en transe … »  
« Parti … »  
« Charles … »  
« Je me sens stupide, stupide d'avoir cru que Erik resterait … »  
Erik revient en courant suivi par une horde de police.  
« Erik Lehnsherr ! Arrêtez-vous ou nous ferons usage de nos armes ! » hurle les policiers.  
Erik se stoppe derrière Charles.  
« Nein … » dit-il.  
Okay … Erik est encore en transe … Mais Charles ne va pas le laisser se faire attraper … Il ordonne aux policiers d'oublier l'endroit et la raison de leur venue. Ils s'en vont. Erik se remet devant Charles.  
« Erik .. ? »  
Erik se tourne vers lui, l'observant longuement. Puis, instinctivement, il s'agenouille devant lui et pose sa tête sur ses genoux. Charles le regarde, un peu surpris, puis caresse doucement ses cheveux.  
« Chut … Tout va bien, Erik … Personne ne te fera aucun mal … Je suis là. Je te protégerais contre toute sorte de menace. Je t'en fais la promesse … Plus jamais personne ne te fera souffrir … »  
Erik s'apaise doucement, somnolent dû à son état second. Hank les regarde, légèrement attendri.  
« Je vais vous laisser je crois … » dit-il.  
Charles ne répond rien, concentré sur son amant. Hank sourit simplement puis rentre.  
« Charles … » gémit Erik.  
« Oui Erik .. ? »  
« Il ne viendra plus .. ? »  
« Qui ça ? »  
« … L'homme qui m'a enlevé mon innocence … »  
« Non. Il ne viendra plus jamais, Erik. »  
« Tu … Tu me le promets .. ? »  
« Oui … »  
Erik soupire de soulagement puis se relève, un peu titubant. Charles l'invite à aller dans la chambre et ils y vont tous les deux. L'allemand s'allonge sur le lit et le télépathe le rejoint. Il le regarde, l'admirant toujours autant. Erik finit par se blottir contre Charles alors ce dernier le serre doucement contre lui, le berçant légèrement.  
« Personne ne te touchera, Erik. Tu es à moi. Et à personne d'autre. Alors, aussi longtemps que je vivrais, je te défendrais contre toute personne voulant te nuire. Tu es sans doute l'homme que je choisi d'aimer pour toujours. »  
Erik frissonne légèrement se décalant un peu. Charles le laisse faire, en soupirant.  
« Je ne te ferai aucun mal, Erik. Je te le jure … »  
« Nein … »  
Charles soupire. Ramener Erik s'avère être plus compliqué que d'habitude. Il doit cacher quelque chose …  
Charles réfléchit : Erik lui a beaucoup parlé de la Confrérie mais très peu de lui. Qu'a-t-il vraiment vécu ? A-t-il souffert ? Physiquement ? Psychologiquement ?  
« Erik … Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce que tu as vécu ces dernières années .. ? »  
Charles le regarde dormir paisiblement, caressant ses cheveux. Erik grogne, gémit dans son sommeil. Le télépathe veille sur lui, comme un père le ferait avec son fils. Il le reprend doucement dans ses bras et le berce, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.  
« Nein ! »  
Erik se débat dans ses bras. Charles le maintient légèrement.  
« Erik ! Ce n'est que moi ! Charles ! »  
« Nein ! »  
« Erik … »  
Erik hurle, se débat. Hank arrive, inquiet.  
« Il se passe quoi encore ? »  
« … Rien .. » dit Charles en lâchant Erik.  
Erik gémit, en pleurant. Hank reste incompréhensif.  
« Il se passe quoi ? » demande Hank.  
« Je … J'essaie de ramener Erik … »  
« Charles ! Ecoute, il faut lui laisser du temps ! »  
« … Hank … Je … »  
« NEIN ! » hurle Erik.  
Charles regarde Erik, dégringoler du lit impuissant. Hank le remet sur le lit.  
« Charles, franchement, laisse-le. »  
« Je ne peux pas … Je .. »  
« Charles … » gémit Erik.  
Charles sent ses yeux se remplir de larmes et prend de nouveau Erik dans ses bras.  
« Je suis là, mon amour … Je suis là … »  
Erik ouvre les yeux faiblement. Charles lui sourit, en lui caressant les cheveux.  
« Je serais toujours là, mon ange … »  
Erik le regarde, perdu.  
« Je sais ce que tu vis actuellement … Mais ça va aller … »  
Des fines larmes coulent sur ses joues : Charles les essuie. Puis il se blottit de nouveau contre lui, tremblant.  
« Plus jamais … » dit-il.  
Charles sourit faiblement.  
« Plus jamais quoi .. ? »  
« … Expériences … »  
Charles lâche Erik et le regarde, surpris.  
« Erik … Quel genre d'expériences ? » 


	13. Chapter 13

Erik pleure, refusant de répondre.  
« Hey, mon amour, j'ai besoin de savoir … Que t'ont-ils fait ? Et qui ? »  
« … Des scientifiques de Trask Industries … »  
« … Ils t'ont fait quoi .. ? »  
« Prises de sang … Ils m'ont ouvert un peu partout aussi … Je me suis recousu après avec mes pouvoirs et avec l'aide de Raven … »  
« Je peux voir .. ? »  
Erik se défait de l'étreinte de Charles et enlève sa chemise, dévoilant son torse strié de cicatrices profondes. Charles les caresse du bout des doigts, doucement. L'allemand se crispe alors le télépathe arrête.  
« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé, Erik ? »  
« … Tu sais, sur moi, ce n'est pas nouveau .. Alors, je me suis dit que c'était .. banal .. »  
« C'est tout sauf banal, Erik … »  
Erik soupire, des larmes coulant encore. Charles les essuie, caressant tendrement sa joue au passage.  
« Pourquoi t'ont-ils fait ça ? Tu le sais .. ? »  
« Non … Ils ne me l'ont pas dit … »  
Charles soupire, regardant ces nouvelles marques sur le corps déjà bien torturé de Erik. Pourquoi faire subir autant d'horreurs à un seul homme ?  
« Qui d'autre a eu le droit à ça .. ? »  
« Azazel, Riptide, Angèle, Sean … Peut-être Alex aussi je n'en sais rien … »  
Charles soupire.  
« … Azazel, Riptide, Angèle, Sean et Emma … Morts … » dit Erik tristement.  
« Oui tu me l'avais dit … Et je suis désolé, Erik … »  
Erik soupire et s'apprête à remettre sa chemise mais Charles l'en empêche.  
« Reste comme ça … »  
« Charles … »  
« N'aie pas honte, Erik .. Tu es comme tu es … »  
Charles caresse doucement son torse, évitant de passer sur les cicatrices. Erik soupire d'aise et repose sa chemise au sol. Le télépathe sourit et continue ses caresses tendrement, Erik frissonnant.  
« Tu aimes ? » demande Charles souriant.  
Erik confirme par un bref signe de tête. Charles continue, pensif.  
« A quoi tu penses .. ? » demande Erik.  
« Aux pauvres mutants qui doivent se cacher … »  
« … Tant que la guerre n'est pas finie … C'est risqué non .. ? »  
« Oui … Erik, je t'aime. »  
« Je sais … »  
Charles le regarde.  
« Embrasse-moi … » lui demande-t-il.  
Erik sourit et l'embrasse tendrement. Charles l'attire contre lui, pressant sur sa nuque. Ils échangent un baiser tendre et passionné. Erik se recule, légèrement essoufflé, avant d'embrasser Charles de nouveau, possessif. Ce dernier gémit contre ses lèvres, l'incitant à aller plus loin. La langue de Erik rencontre celle de Charles. Ils gémissent tous les deux avant de séparer essoufflé. Charles entremêle ses doigts dans les cheveux de Erik. Ce dernier sourit et vient s'allonger sur lui, l'embrassant fougueusement dans le cou. Charles gémit, s'accrochant aux épaules de Erik, le suppliant de ne pas s'arrêter.  
« Je t'aime .. Je t'aime … » répète-t-il inlassablement.  
Erik mordille son cou, possessif.  
« Mein Charles .. » grogne-t-il.  
« Oui Erik … »  
Charles réclame encore et encore des baisers, avant que Erik ne lui enlève sa chemise. Les mains de l'allemand parcourent le torse du télépathe. Charles soupire d'aise, frissonnant sous ces caresses.  
« Erik … »  
Erik le contemple, avide de désir puis opte finalement pour des baisers.  
« Erik ? »  
« Charles … je … »  
« N'aie pas honte … Tu m'aimes … »  
Erik sourit et finit de les déshabiller tous les deux lentement. Ils font l'amour, tendrement et respectueusement les yeux dans les yeux.  
« Erik … » gémit Charles connecté aux sensations de son amant par télépathie.  
« Charles … Charles … »  
Ils gémissent, s'aimant tout simplement. Erik finit par se laisser retomber sur Charles, une fois son orgasme passé. Ce dernier soupire d'aise serrant doucement Erik contre lui.  
« Erik … C'était merveilleux … »  
« Comme toujours … »  
Charles sourit et s'apprête à parler mais Erik l'embrasse le faisant ainsi taire. Le télépathe gémit contre ses lèvres. Puis, l'allemand se recule.  
« Si nous dormions .. ? » propose Erik.  
Charles sent le ton évasif de Erik. Que lui cache-t-il encore ? Le télépathe s'inquiète. Il n'aime pas que Erik lui cache des choses. Est-ce encore par rapport aux expériences qu'il a subies ? Ou est-ce autre chose ?  
« _Raven …_ »  
« Erik … J'ai une dernière question à te poser .. »  
« Mh ... ? » dit simplement Erik, tout en mordillant le cou de Charles.  
« Je … Enfin, Raven et toi … Vous avez … »  
Erik redresse la tête vers Charles, avec un air surpris sur le visage.  
« Charles … Tu … Non, tu le penses vraiment .. ? »  
« Erik, répond-moi … As-tu déjà couché avec ma sœur .. ? »  
Erik évite la question en continuant d'embrasser Charles dans le cou. Ce dernier soupire et se dégage.  
« Erik ! »  
Erik sursaute surpris par le ton employé par Charles.  
« Charles … »  
« Dis-le moi si tu as couché avec Raven ! »  
Erik laisse des larmes couler : il a honte de ce qu'il a fait … Charles le voit puis se calme essuyant ses larmes et le prenant contre lui.  
« Excuse-moi … Mais tu dois comprendre que je .. »  
« J'ai couché avec Raven … » répond finalement Erik avant de se dégager.  
Il se lève, se rhabille et s'apprête à quitter la chambre. Mais Charles l'en empêche.  
« Laisse-moi partir, Charles. » dit-il d'un ton froid.  
« Je sens de la honte dans ta voix … » commente Charles.  
« Normal non ? J'ai couché avec ta sœur … »  
« Mais tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ça, Erik, voyons ! »  
« Mais tu ne sais pas dans quelles conditions .. »  
« … Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire .. ? »  
Une larme unique coule sur la joue de Erik.  
« Tu me manquais horriblement Charles … Alors … Durant toute la semaine qui a suivi les événements de Cuba … J'ai demandé à Raven de prendre ton apparence … »  
Erik baisse la tête, rouge de honte.  
« Aucune doute, elle est douée … Mais j'ai tellement honte de l'avoir utilisé de la sorte … »  
Charles reste figé, blessé en plein cœur.  
« Sors. » dit-il sèchement.  
Erik tente d'ajouter quelque chose mais il s'abstient de le dire. Il sort de la chambre, hésitant à quitter la propriété.


	14. Chapter 14

Charles n'en revient pas. Erik a utilisé sa sœur de la pire manière qui soit …  
Il a utilisé son corps juste pour satisfaire ses désirs personnels …  
Charles hurle de désespoir et de rage. Hank le rejoint, inquiet.  
« Charles ? »  
« Je hais Erik ! »  
« Ok d'accord. Charles, calme-toi, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis … »  
« Je suis télépathe bordel ! »  
Hank regarde Charles, en soupirant. Il tente de le calmer, de le raisonner en vain. Alors Charles explique à Hank que Erik a utilisé le corps de Raven juste pour combler ses envies. Hank peste contre l'allemand, l'insultant d'enfoiré et de connard à plusieurs reprises.  
« Il est encore dans le manoir ? » demande Hank à deux doigts de se transformer en Fauve.  
« Oui … »  
« Je vais le buter cet enfoiré d'allemand de merde ! Tu vas voir ! »  
Charles reste figé encore trop choqué par la révélation de Erik. Il laisse Hank partir à la recherche de Erik.  
Hank le trouve assis sur un banc dans le parc. Il s'approche de lui tout en se transformant en Fauve.  
« Et l'allemand de merde ! J'ai deux mots à te dire ! » l'interpelle-t-il.  
Erik lève les yeux vers lui puis soupire.  
« Hank, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Charles m'a déjà engueulé donc c'est bon hein … »  
« Non ce n'est pas bon ! »  
Erik soupire et se lève. Hank l'attrape violemment par les épaules. L'allemand réprime un gémissement.  
« Hank, doucement tu me fais mal … »  
« La souffrance tu connais non, enfoiré ! »  
« Hank, lâche-moi ! »  
« Espèce de salaud ! » hurle Hank avant de jeter Erik plus loin.  
Erik se fait propulser contre un des murs du manoir et retombe inconscient au sol, le crâne ouvert. Hank se calme et se retransforme en humain. Il observe Erik, étalé au sol son sang se répandant autour de lui.  
« Merde fais chier ! » s'exclame Hank se rendant compte de ce qu'il a fait.  
Il porte Erik délicatement et l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Charles le voit passer et le suit.  
« Hank ? »  
Hank dépose Erik sur l'un des lits.  
« Qu'est-ce que … Erik ? »  
« Désolé … J'y suis allé un peu trop fort … Mais je vais le soigner ! »  
Charles s'approche.  
« Erik … »  
Hank recoud Erik rapidement.  
« Il ne devrait pas tarder à reprendre connaissance. » dit-il simplement en rangeant son matériel.  
Erik marmonne. Charles lui prend la main doucement.  
« Erik .. ? »  
« Où est-ce que je suis .. ? »  
« Au manoir. »  
« Manoir … »  
« Erik, comment tu te sens ? »  
« Bien … Enfin je crois … »  
Erik secoue doucement la tête remettant ses idées en place.  
« Charles .. ? »  
« Oui je suis là Erik .. »  
« Tu … Enfin .. »  
« Non je ne te le pardonne pas mais je ne cautionne pas non plus ce que Hank t'a fait … »  
« Je suis désolé … Je me suis emporté … » dit Hank.  
« Emporté ? Hank, tu aurais pu le tuer tu sais ? » s'exclame Charles.  
Hank soupire puis baisse la tête tristement.  
« Je voulais juste … »  
« Juste le secouer un peu ? Bah là, pour l'avoir secoué tu l'as secoué ! »  
Erik gémit de douleur en massant ses épaules.  
« Erik ? »  
« Il m'a broyé les épaules … »  
Charles ne relève pas et continue de réprimander Hank. Ce dernier finit par admettre qu'il est allé trop loin et que la prochaine fois, il mesurera la portée de ses gestes.  
« Je ne voulais pas le tuer … » conclut Hank avant de quitter la pièce.  
Charles le laisse partir puis toise Erik du regard.  
« Je vais avoir du mal à te le pardonner ça … »  
« Je sais … »  
Charles soupire. Il commence à en avoir assez de toujours devoir pardonner Erik pour ses erreurs. Ce dernier lui répète qu'il est vraiment désolé, qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça.  
« Erik, c'est bon. J'ai compris. Economise ta salive. »  
Charles s'en va, en soupirant. Erik le regarde s'éloigner, déprimé. Il se lève et se dirige vers la sortie de la propriété. Il sait qu'après cette révélation, il ne pourra plus regarder le télépathe droit dans les yeux. Alors, autant s'en aller … Il marche inconsciemment vers la sortie, s'attendant à entendre un Charles tenter de le retenir. Mais rien … Pas le moindre bruit de fauteuil … Pas le moindre son de la voix si agréable du jeune professeur …  
Erik sait également qu'il a encore une fois tout gâché entre Charles et lui. Il a eu l'occasion d'en faire partie mais il l'a rejeté … Charles l'attendait … Prêt à prendre tous les risques pour lui … Et comment il le remercie ? En lui annonçant qu'il a couché avec sa sœur qui avait pris son apparence ….  
L'allemand se sent honteux et déprimé, le cœur encore en miettes. Mais il a l'habitude … Avec Charles, cela finit toujours comme ça …  
Alors qu'il s'apprête à franchir le portail, la voix du télépathe s'élève dans le parc.  
« Où vas-tu donc Erik ? » lui demande-t-il sèchement.  
Erik lui répond loin de lui. Charles soupire, tristement puis retourne à l'intérieur. Le maître du magnétisme regarde son ami partir avant de quitter le domaine. Il décide de retourner dans la planque de la Confrérie.  
Une fois arrivé, il s'affale dans le canapé.  
« Te revoilà ! » s'écrie une voix féminine.  
Erik n'a pas le temps de répliquer que une Raven en furie le frappe violemment. L'allemand tente de répondre mais elle ne lui laisse pas le temps.  
« Comment tu peux revenir ici ? »  
« … Autant que je sache … C'est moi qui ai trouvé cet endroit … »  
« Tu étais où ? »  
« Chez ton frère. »  
Raven se calme.  
« Il … »  
« Il va bien. Hank s'occupe de lui. »  
Raven acquiesce avant d'aller dans la pièce voisine. Erik la suit.  
« Raven ? »  
« Tu lui as dit ? »  
Erik soupire.  
« Oui, je lui ai dit … »  
« Et ? »  
« Il l'a très mal pris … Et je crois qu'il m'en voudra pour toujours .. »  
« Erik, tu n'as rien compris … »  
« Quoi ? »  
Raven rit intérieurement affichant un air amusé.  
« Charles t'aime. Comment pourrait-il t'en vouloir à vie ? »  
« … Je … »  
« S'il te paraît froid ou distant, c'est parce qu'il a peur. Peur que tu le rejettes. Peur que tu ne veuilles pas de lui. »  
« … Je n'ai jamais … »  
« Rejeté ? Oui, je n'en doute pas. C'est à moi qu'il devrait en vouloir, tu ne crois pas ? »  
« Et donc ? Je fais quoi maintenant ? J'ai honte, Raven ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder droit dans les yeux … »  
« Erik, je connais Charles. Il a besoin de toi. Sentimentalement et physiquement. »  
« Je … »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Retourne au manoir .. »  
Erik se dirige vers la porte. Puis il prend Raven par la main.  
« Viens avec moi. » lui dit-il. 


	15. Chapter 15

Raven le regarde, droit dans les yeux avant de dégager sa main. Elle décline son offre. Erik insiste.  
« Il sera content de te voir. Je n'en doute pas. » dit-il.  
« Non, je ne crois pas. J'ai couché avec toi … »  
« Tu es sa sœur, il te le pardonnera … »  
Erik reprend sa main, la tenant fermement.  
« Je ne te laisserais plus jamais seule, Raven. Viens avec moi au manoir. »  
« Erik je … Je ne peux pas … Trask … »  
« Nous en parlerons sérieusement avec Charles. Raven, je t'en prie, ne reste pas ici toute seule et suis moi … »  
Raven hésite, perdu dans le regard acier de l'allemand. Elle ne veut pas retourner là-bas si c'est pour que Charles l'ignore et la toise du regard.  
« Je regrette, Erik. Je ne peux pas … »  
Erik lâche sa main, en soupirant puis ouvre la porte.  
« Tu me déçois, Raven. Je te pensais … plus forte que ça … Tu as changé durant mon absence … »  
Erik sort et s'en va. Raven finit par le rejoindre. Ils vont tout deux au manoir.  
« Raven .. ? » s'étonne Hank.  
Il regarde Raven puis Erik.  
« Je l'ai ramenée. Sans le Cerebro. » déclare Erik.  
« Erik, jamais Charles ne voudra la voir … » lui dit clairement Hank.  
« Nous n'avons qu'à demander à Charles … » dit simplement l'allemand.  
Raven reste dans l'entrée tandis que Erik monte dans les étages. Hank observe Raven.  
« Alors, comme ça, tu étais le bras droit de Erik ? » demande-t-il.  
« Oui en quelque sorte … » répond-elle.  
« Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir … » dit-il un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
« De même, Hank. Cela fait … bizarre de revenir ici … après toutes ces années … »  
Raven fait les cent pas dans le hall. Hank lui propose alors une balade dans le parc qu'elle accepte volontiers. Elle commente l'état déplorable du manoir. Hank lui assure que dans les prochains jours cela sera mieux.  
« J'ai contacté un jardinier. Il a déjà commencé le boulot mais il n'y a pas mal à faire … »  
Raven acquiesce. Hank lui raconte alors dans quel état Charles était ces derniers temps. Elle l'écoute en soupirant de temps à autre, culpabilisant un peu.  
« Mais quand Erik est revenu, tout a changé … Bon, ma jalousie a surgit mais cela s'est calmé .. »  
« Hum .. »  
Hank sourit faiblement. Ils poursuivent leur promenade, sans se douter que les deux autres ont une discussion plutôt animée.

« Erik ! J'ai clairement dit que je ne voulais plus jamais revoir Raven ! »  
Erik fait les cent pas dans la chambre, en soupirant.  
« Voilà, c'est ce que je te dis … Je fais toujours n'importe quoi … Je m'étais dit que si je te ramenais ta sœur tu serais content … Mais j'ai encore eu tort … Comme toujours. »  
Erik devient froid, méchant. Charles prend peur.  
« Erik … »  
« Il n'y a pas de Erik qui tienne. Oui, je suis imparfait. Oui, j'ai fait des conneries. Oui, je ne suis pas toi. Mais au final, tout ce que je fais ne te convient jamais. Jamais ! »  
« Erik, tu … »  
« Ne comprend pas ? Oui, je sais. Mais, explique-moi alors. »  
Charles s'avance vers lui, lui attrapant le bras.  
« Tout ce qui ma faut, je l'ai déjà. Hank et toi. »  
« Et Raven ? »  
« Erik, Raven je peux m'en passer. »  
« Tu as une photo d'elle sur ta table de chevet. » dit Erik.  
Charles soupire et va regarder par la fenêtre. Il sourit légèrement en voyant Hank et Raven se promener. Erik le rejoint.  
« Donc, je lui demande de partir ? De retourner en cavale ? »  
« Non, maintenant qu'elle est là … Qu'elle reste. »  
« _Mais loin de toi._ »  
Erik reçoit la pensée de Charles comme un coup de fouet. Il acquiesce et rejoint les deux autres.  
« Raven ? »  
Raven se tourne vers lui. Hank lui tient la main : Erik s'en rend compte mais ne dit rien, se contentant simplement de sourire.  
« Tu peux rester. Mais … »  
Erik soupire puis regarde vers la fenêtre.  
« Loin de moi. » conclut-il.  
« Noté. » dit-elle simplement.  
Erik retourne voir Charles. Ce dernier tente de s'allonger sur le lit : il grogne, se jugeant stupide et ridicule. L'allemand lui propose son aide, aide que refuse Charles.  
« Charles … »  
« Erik, laisse-moi me débrouiller. Je sais que déjà tu as du mal à me voir handicapé … »  
« Mais tais-toi donc. Je m'y habitue plus vite que tu ne crois. »  
Erik s'allonge contre Charles et l'embrasse tendrement. Ce dernier y répond, doucement caressant sa nuque. L'allemand approfondit le baiser et sa langue vient caresser celle du télépathe. Ils gémissent tous les deux, s'embrassant encore et encore, s'interrompant juste pour respirer. Erik regarde Charles droit dans les yeux, remettant ses mèches tombant devant ses yeux en place.  
« Erik, je suis tellement heureux actuellement. »  
« Moi aussi … Charles, je … »  
Erik se stoppe, encore une fois sur ces mots si importants. Charles lui sourit en caressant tendrement sa joue. L'allemand soupire, en baissant la tête. Le télépathe le force à la relever.  
« Erik, mon ange, arrête de te cacher comme ça. J'aime te regarder tout simplement. Tu es si beau. » dit Charles.  
Erik relève la tête, les joues un peu rouges. Charles sourit puis passe son doigt sur les lèvres de Erik avant de l'embrasser. Ils échangent des baisers fougueux et passionnés, gémissant, le plaisir grimpant chaque seconde. La main de Erik passe sous la chemise du télépathe. Ce dernier frissonne de plaisir et le laisse venir s'allonger sur lui.  
« Erik … » gémit Charles.  
Le susnommé l'embrasse dans le cou, le mordillant quelques fois, doucement. Charles soupire d'aise incitant Erik à aller plus loin.  
Les minutes passent et les deux mutants s'aiment tout simplement. Erik confesse à Charles tout son amour par ses baisers et caresses.  
« Erik … »  
Ils jouissent quasiment en même temps, gémissant le nom de l'autre. Erik reste allongé sur Charles, essoufflé et transpirant.  
« Char-Charles … » dit-il.  
« Oui mon amour ? »  
Erik lui sourit, l'embrasse quelques instants dans le cou avant de le regarder de nouveau droit dans les yeux. Charles le contemple, caressant son visage tendrement.  
« Avant que tu me dises quoique ce soit, mon cœur, t'ai-je déjà dit que tes yeux étaient magnifiques ? » demande Charles.  
Erik rougit légèrement : jamais personne ne lui a dit. Tout le monde lui dit surtout que son regard est intimidant, terrifiant.  
« Non … Tu ne me l'as jamais dit. »  
« Je te le dis alors. J'adore ce mélange de vert et de gris … Cela te rend … irrésistible … »  
Erik rougit davantage.  
« Et toi ? Tu voulais dire quoi ? »  
L'allemand plonge son regard dans celui du télépathe.  
« Je voulais te dire que tes yeux sont aussi bleus que le bleu de l'océan. Et ceci je le pense depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois il y a plusieurs années. Sauf que je n'aie jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de te le dire. »  
« Merci Erik … »  
« Et aussi .. Charles … »  
Charles regarde Erik rouler sur le côté et prendre ses deux mains. Son cœur s'emballe, ne croyant pas le moment.  
« Charles … Je t'aime … » 


	16. Chapter 16

Charles regarde Erik, les larmes de joie aux yeux.  
« Erik … Je … »  
Erik lui fait signe de se taire et l'embrasse rebasculant sur lui. Il attrape la couverture et les recouvre tous les deux.

Hank et Raven sont dans le salon.  
« Du coup, tu aimes encore mon frère ? » demande-t-elle.  
« Oui … Enfin, plus ou moins … »  
« C'est-à-dire .. ? »  
« Maintenant tu es revenue, je me disais que … Enfin, nous deux .. »  
Raven sourit légèrement. Elle prend les mains de Hank dans les siennes avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Le scientifique, un peu pris au dépourvu, hésite puis répond doucement au baiser. Raven se recule, souriante. Hank la regarde déstabilisé.  
« Raven … Je … »  
« Oui, tu vas me dire que je craque totalement pour Erik, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Hank acquiesce. Raven se lève, en soupirant.  
« Tu ne vas pas oser me dire le contraire, Raven ! » s'exclame Hank.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hank ? » demande-t-elle froidement.  
Hank lui explique que tout ce qu'il veut c'est que Erik parte d'ici.  
« Sauf que Charles … »  
« Il l'aime. » conclut Raven.  
« Oui voilà … »  
« Hank, écoute, tu dois cesser d'en vouloir à Erik. Oui, je sais : ce qu'il a fait n'est pas très sympathique mais Charles l'a pardonné. Tu devrais en faire de même. » dit-elle sèchement.  
Elle se lève puis quitte la pièce, abandonnant un Hank perdu.

Erik et Charles se regardent. Ils sont lovés l'un contre l'autre, transpirants légèrement cachés sous la couverture.  
« Redis-le moi encore … » chuchote Charles.  
Erik sourit et embrasse Charles dans le cou. Il s'approche de son oreille et la mordille légèrement. Le télépathe gémit légèrement.  
« Je t'aime Charles. » lui chuchote-t-il.  
Le professeur soupire d'aise se collant davantage contre son amant. Ce dernier le serre doucement contre lui, protecteur. Il l'embrasse dans les cheveux de temps à autre, en lui disant qu'il devrait les couper, les jugeant un peu trop longs. Charles rit doucement en évoquant ce que Erik pourrait faire avec ces cheveux longs. Le maître du magnétisme précise alors qu'il ne veut jamais être violent avec lui. La violence, il l'a trop connue dans sa jeunesse. Il souhaite que sa relation avec Charles soit douce et tendre.  
Charles approuve ce genre de relation et se blotti dans les bras de Erik, somnolant. L'allemand caresse doucement ses cheveux, veillant sur son sommeil.  
« Je ne peux imaginer la vie sans toi. Tu ne peux pas concevoir à quel point tu as bouleversé mon monde. Tant d'éléments chez toi font que je suis devenu comme accro à toi. Je l'admets : oui, Charles, je suis dépendant à toi. Ton simple sourire réchauffe mon cœur. Quant à ton regard, si pur, il m'intimide, me bouleverse à chaque fois que je le croise. Tout l'amour que tu me portes lorsque tu me prends dans tes bras, me rend plus fort face à mes démons. Ces démons du passé sont toujours là mais toi, tu m'aides à les affronter. L'homme que je compte devenir et rester sera sûrement une personne que tu aimeras encore plus que l'homme que je suis. Car, il n'y a que mon amour pour toi qui compte à mes yeux. »  
« Erik … C'est vraiment beau ce que tu me dis … Mais je te coupe … Reste l'homme que tu es … C'est cet homme que j'aime. Avec ses forces et ses faiblesses. Je ne veux pas te voir devenir un autre. » dit Charles d'une voix ensommeillée.  
Erik lui sourit, caressant ses cheveux.  
« Je t'aime Charles. Il n'y a que ça qui compte … »  
Charles sourit et referme les yeux s'endormant profondément. Erik fait de même.  
Toc ! Toc !  
Erik se réveille quelques minutes plus tard, se demandant qui vient les interrompre.  
Toc ! Toc !  
« Qui c'est ? » demande-t-il.  
« Raven. Je peux entrer ? » demande-t-elle.  
« .. Ouais vas-y … »  
Erik recouvre pudiquement le bas de leurs corps avant que Raven entre. Cette dernière en les voyant allongés dans les bras de l'un de l'autre, esquisse un léger sourire.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demande Erik, énervé.  
« Je vous dérange peut-être .. ? »  
« Non. Charles dort. Je veille sur lui et je dormais aussi avant que tu ne viennes me réveiller. »  
« Oups. Désolée. Je peux repasser si tu veux. » dit-elle, d'un air désolé.  
« Non. Pour maintenant. Je t'écoute. »  
Raven lui explique que Trask compte aller à Paris pour signer les accords de paix. Erik soupire, en regardant Charles endormi.  
« Quoi ? Tu … »  
« Non, je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé. Cette signature d'accord est quand ? »  
« Le 27 janvier 1973 … » répond-elle.  
« Nous sommes quel jour ? » demande l'allemand.  
« 5 janvier 1973 … »  
Erik regarde Charles tendrement. Raven soupire.  
« Alors ? »  
« Raven … Je … Je ne sais pas si Charles voudra … »  
« Si tu ne lui demandes pas, j'y vais et je le tue ! »  
Charles se réveille d'un coup, grognant. Erik caresse doucement ses cheveux.  
« Mfgh … » gémit-il.  
« Chut … C'est juste Raven. Elle devait me parler d'un truc. »  
Charles se redresse et serre fermement Erik contre lui, possessif. Raven hausse les sourcils.  
« Ne fais pas celle qui ne sait pas. Je sais ce que tu as fait. Tu as usurpé mon identité pour coucher avec MON Erik … »  
« Mais c'est … »  
« Sors, Raven. » dit Charles, froidement.  
Raven sent des larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle regarde Erik, lui demandant de raisonner Charles.  
« Char-Charles … Tu m'étouffes .. »  
Charles desserre sa prise.  
« Et, c'est ta sœur. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir à vie. Tu m'as bien pardonné à moi … »  
Charles soupire.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
« … Il y a les accords de paix pour la guerre du Vietnam le 27 janvier prochain … »  
« Charles, nous traquons Trask depuis des années … »  
« Et nous savons qu'il y sera ! » s'exclame Raven.  
Charles regarde son amant puis sa sœur.  
« Charles, nous devons l'arrêter. Il a causé la mort de plusieurs de nos semblables … »  
« Erik, je … Je croyais que … »  
« Non, je ne vais pas le tuer. Juste l'arrêter. Mais pour ça j'ai besoin de toi … »  
Charles regarde Erik, perdu.  
« En quoi tu as besoin de moi pour arrêter un homme .. ? »  
« Tu es télépathe, tu pourras le bloquer … »  
« Je n'utilise pas mes pouvoirs comme ça, Erik ! »  
« Charles, tu m'as dit que tu aimais l'homme que j'étais … »  
« Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit … Mais je ne te suivrais pas sur ce chemin ! »  
« Très bien. Donc j'irais le tuer. » conclut Raven.  
« Raven non. » dit Erik sèchement.  
« Charles refuse de nous aider. Alors, nous allons le faire à notre manière. »  
Erik soupire, lâchant Charles.  
« Charles, Trask a causé la mort de beaucoup de personnes … Tu sembles t'en foutre royalement ! »  
« Erik, je ne vous aiderais pas à arrêter cet homme ! »  
« Je le tuerais, Magneto. Ca te va ? » demande Raven.  
Charles relève le nom que Raven a donné à Erik. Ce dernier se lève et enfile ses vêtements.  
« Erik .. ? »  
« Mon nom n'est pas Erik. » réplique-t-il.  
« Non … »  
« Mon nom est … Magneto … » 


	17. Chapter 17

Charles regarde Erik qui est de dos. Il le sent sourire à Raven qui est face à lui. Un léger sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de sa sœur et le télépathe comprend.  
« Erik … »  
« J'ai bien joué avec toi, Xavier. Je me suis même plutôt bien amusé … »  
Raven affiche un air sarcastique et Erik la prend par la taille avant de tourner, face à Charles. Le maître du magnétisme a les yeux gris argentés et des reflets dorés dans ses cheveux.  
« _Ce n'est pas Erik …_ »  
« Qui êtes-vous ? » demande Charles.  
« Je te l'ai dit, Xavier. Ou à moins que tu ne sois sourd. »  
« Magneto est juste un nom. Un surnom qu'on a donné à Erik. »  
Erik ricane et Raven sourit, l'embrassant sur la joue.  
« C'est fou. J'ai réussi à mener en bateau un télépathe. J'ai presque cru que tu allais nous aider. »  
« Qu'avez-vous fait de Erik ? »  
« Erik ? Il s'est endormi. Lorsqu'il s'est fait accusé du meurtre du président. Quelle sale affaire. Heureusement, il m'avait informé de la localisation du manoir. Je n'ai donc pas hésité une seconde. Je savais que tu aurais pitié de moi. Comme toujours. Tu es tombé droit dans mon piège. Tu aurais peut-être dû écouter davantage ton ami scientifique. Malheureusement, je ne crains qu'il ne soit trop tard. »  
« Qu'as-tu fait de lui ? » demande Charles, énervé.  
« Moi ? Absolument rien du tout. Par contre, ma chère complice l'a peut-être endormi avec un puissant somnifère. »  
Charles n'y croit pas : tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade. Les rêves … Les moments intimes qu'ils ont partagé à deux …  
« C'est impossible … » dit Charles.  
« Je comprend ton incompréhension. Elle est justifiable. Pendant des semaines, tu as cru vivre avec Erik à tes côtés. Tu étais tellement fou amoureux de lui que tu ne t'es pas rendu compte de la dissociation de son esprit. Par contre, Hank s'est rendu compte d'un truc qui clochait. Il te l'a fait savoir de nombreuses fois. Mais, tu as refusé de l'écouter. Dommage … »  
Charles fronce les sourcils. Il se met sur son fauteuil et toise Erik du regard.  
« Je comprends mieux quand tu m'as parlé de l'homme que tu allais devenir … »  
Erik affiche un sourire mauvais, tenant toujours Raven par la taille.  
« Il était temps que tu reviennes, Magneto. » dit Raven.  
« Je t'ai manqué ? »  
« Plus que tu ne le crois, mon cher … » dit-elle.  
« Bon, Xavier, j'aimerais passer des heures à discuter avec toi comme au bon vieux temps mais … Mystique et moi avons de nombreuses choses à faire. Merci de m'avoir soigné et protégé durant tout ce temps. Grâce à toi, je suis libre et en bonne santé. »  
Erik ricane et sort de la pièce avec Raven. Charles sort également à la recherche de celui qui a toujours été sincère avec lui : Hank.  
« Hank ! Hank ! » appelle-t-il.  
Il retrouve le scientifique étalé au sol dans le parc. Charles descend de son fauteuil, rampant au sol, puis attrape sa main.  
« Hank, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu avais raison pour Erik. Il n'est plus le même. Raven a changé aussi … »  
Hank gémit faiblement et ouvre les yeux doucement.  
« Charles .. ? »  
« Hank, il faut que nous les retrouvions. »  
« Qui .. ? Quoi .. ? »  
Hank se relève et aide Charles à se remettre sur son fauteuil.  
« Erik … Il n'est plus … pareil .. »  
« Je te l'avais dit … »  
« Désolé, Hank … Mais, maintenant je te crois. J'ai besoin de toi. »  
Hank regarde Charles. Il soupire.  
« Tu en auras mis du temps … »  
« Je m'en excuse .. Vraiment … »  
Hank accepte ses excuses.  
« Cerebro ? » propose-t-il.  
Charles acquiesce et ils se rendent au Cerebro.  
« Oh non … » dit Hank.  
« Ils ont tout cassé … Sûr, ils ne veulent pas qu'on les retrouve … »  
« On fait comment du coup ? » demande Hank.  
« A l'ancienne … » dit Charles.  
Ils commencent alors par lister tous les endroits où Erik est susceptible d'aller.  
« Mm … Et si il est retourné en Allemagne ? » suggère Hank.  
« Possible … Mais il est avec … »  
Charles déglutit. Hank comprend et n'insiste pas. Une fois la liste établie, ils commencent à voyager et à questionner les personnes.  
« Charles, nous n'avons que très peu d'éléments … »  
« Je sais … »  
« Et si on les laissait ? »  
Charles refuse catégoriquement. Hank soupire et ils poursuivent leurs recherches.

Erik et Raven sont en France. Ils établissent leur plan pour le 27 janvier.  
« Tu es sûr que Xavier et McCoy ne vont pas se pointer ? » demande Raven.  
« Mystique, ils y seront. Mais nous ne devons pas nous en préoccuper. Nous sommes meilleurs qu'eux. A deux, nous pourrons les éliminer. »  
« Tu as raison. »  
« J'ai toujours raison .. »  
Raven embrasse tendrement Erik.  
« Je ne doute pas de notre réussite mais de toi … Tu penses maintenir endormi Erik ? »  
« Mystique, Erik ne s'est pas manifesté depuis … »  
« Magneto, ne me mens pas. Tu n'aurais jamais couché avec Xavier de ton plein gré … »  
« Certes, je l'admet qu'il s'est manifesté récemment. Mais maintenant, il ne réapparaîtra plus. Je te l'assure. »  
« J'espère bien. Parce que si Xavier parvient à ramener Erik, tu es fichu. Il te détruira … »  
« Je sais. Fais-moi confiance. »  
Raven sourit et ils continuent de planifier leur plan.

Charles est à bout ainsi que Hank. Des semaines qu'ils cherchent sans rien trouver …  
« Le 27 janvier approche à grand pas … » dit Hank.  
« Nous irons. Le 27 janvier nous serons à Paris. Comme eux. »  
« Charles, c'est trop simple. Ils nous attendront … »  
« Justement. Hank, je ne compte pas abandonner Erik ! »  
« Erik n'est plus là, Charles. Magneto a pris sa place. »  
« Jamais Magneto m'aurait fait une déclaration d'amour sincère. »  
« Tu es aveuglé par l'amour. C'est ce qu'il t'a dit non ? »  
« Hank ! Je sais que Erik est toujours là. Quelque part. »  
Charles s'éloigne dans la rue, suivi d'un Hank désespéré.


	18. Chapter 18

Quelques jours avant les accords de paix, Charles est dans sa chambre, se préparant mentalement à affronter Magneto. Il se rappelle de la déclaration de Erik, restant persuadé qu'il est encore là, impuissant.  
« Charles ? » demande Hank.  
« Oui ? »  
Hank lui expose le plan mais le télépathe semble être concentré sur ce qu'il doit faire à Paris.  
« Charles, je te parle ! »  
« Pardon … Mais … »  
« Charles, arrêtes d'espérer que Erik reviendra ! »  
Charles fond en larmes suite à ces mots. Hank se rend compte de la violence de ses propos.  
« Excuse-moi, Charles … Je .. »  
« Non, tu as raison. C'est stupide … Je suis ridicule parce que je suis amoureux … »  
Charles se lamente, se dévalorise. Hank le stoppe, refusant qu'il se traîne plus bas que le sol. Il le complimente, lui disant que c'est juste Erik le problème.  
« … Hank, tu as toujours eu raison sur lui … Il … Il est méchant … mauvais … malfaisant … »  
« Charles arrête. Il faut se concentrer sur comment nous allons agir à Paris. »  
« Je m'en fous. Peu importe comment nous agissons, ils nous enverront sur les roses … »  
« Charles ! »  
Charles rit nerveusement. Hank soupire. Il tente encore et encore de remobiliser Charles mais rien n'y fait. Il le laisse et va dans le parc.  
Le télépathe va dans la salle de bain et se regarde dans le miroir.  
« _Regarde ce que tu es devenu … A toujours vouloir aider les gens … Handicapé … Avec pour seule compagnie un brillant scientifique plus jeune que toi …_ »  
Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Il se sent inutile, faible. Erik, lui, il est grand, fort et il a l'usage complet de ses jambes.  
« _Il s'est bien joué de moi le fourbe … Et moi je l'ai cru … »  
_Charles laisse les larmes couler. Il sent son cœur se serrer, se briser et se réduire en miettes.  
« JE TE HAIS ERIK LEHNSHERR ! » hurle-t-il.  
Hank surgit dans la salle de bain et trouve un Charles au sol, pleurant et gémissant. Il soupire et porte Charles dans ses bras qui s'accroche à son cou.  
« Hank … »  
« Oui Charles ? »  
« Tu as toujours été là pour moi … Et je ne t'ai jamais remercié … »  
« Charles, ce n'est pas le moment d'être nostalgique. »  
« Hank … Je suis désolé pour tout … Je … Je t'ai rejeté … Trop de fois … »  
« Charles, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu étais amoureux … »  
Charles pleure dans les bras de Hank. Ce dernier le dépose délicatement sur le lit.  
« Tu devrais te reposer, Charles … Je m'occupe du reste. »  
« Merci Hank .. » dit Charles faiblement.  
Hank sourit et sort en refermant la porte derrière lui. Charles pleure encore un peu avant de de s'auto-endormir avec ses pouvoirs.

_Charles sort du jet. Erik sort du sous-marin, déposant le corps inerte de Shaw au sol. Il fait son discours de domination sur les humains en pointant les missiles dirigés vers eux. Charles le regarde tristement, ayant osé espérer que Erik reste de son côté.  
Les missiles sont tirés alors Erik les stoppe avant de les renvoyer à leur propriétaire. Charles tente de dissuader Erik d'accomplir sa volonté. Alors, ce dernier donne un bon coup à Charles violemment. Le télépathe tombe au sol. Moira tire sur Erik le déstabilisant. Ce dernier dévie toutes les balles et une seule atteint Charles dans la colonne vertébrale. _

« Erik … Erik … » gémit Charles.  
Hank vient dans sa chambre, inquiet.  
« Charles .. ? »  
« Erik … Erik … »  
Hank voit que Charles transpire et se débat avec ses draps.  
« Charles ! »  
« … Non … »  
« Charles ! Charles ! » hurle Hank en le secouant.  
« Erik … S'il te plait … Reste … Je t'aime … »  
Charles est comme en transe. Hank ne parvient pas à le ramener. Il a beau le secouer, le télépathe continue de gémir et de transpirer beaucoup.  
Hank prend un gant de toilette d'eau froide et le met sur le front de Charles pour le calmer.  
« Tout va bien Charles. Je suis là. Nous allons ramener Erik, je te le promets … »  
Charles gémit, réclamant encore et encore l'allemand. Hank reste patient, prêt à tout pour son ami. Il le rassure, lui disant que tout va s'arranger.  
« Non … Erik … Je … Non … »  
Hank soupire.

_Erik est dans le sous-marin face à Shaw qui est immobilisé par Charles. Il fait flotter la pièce dans sa main. Il la dirige vers le crâne de Shaw. Charles tente de l'en dissuader.  
« Erik … Ne fais pas ça … »  
Erik finit par transpercer le crâne de Shaw. Charles hurle de douleur. _

« Charles ! Tout va bien … » dit Hank.  
« ERRRIKKK ! »  
Hank tente de calmer Charles qui hurle à plein poumons. Il finit par opter pour un somnifère puissant. Il l'injecte au télépathe qui tombe endormi. Le jeune scientifique soupire et regarde son ami.  
« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête, Charles. Mais je ferais tout pour que tu ailles mieux. Et si pour ça, je dois risquer ma peau face à Magneto pour ramener Erik … Je le ferais … Car je te considère comme mon grand-frère et je t'admire. Par tes méthodes et ton vécu. Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber Charles, quoi qu'il n'advienne, je serais toujours à tes côtés … »  
Charles gémit dans son sommeil. Hank lui remet la couverture sur lui puis le laisse se reposer. Il va dans son labo, observant ses papiers pensif. Il a peur de perdre Charles. Et si le but de Magneto était de supprimer Charles ? Comment ramener Erik ? Pourquoi l'esprit de l'allemand s'est dissocié de la sorte ?  
Hank soupire submergé par toutes ces questions. Il se rend compte qu'il s'inquiète à son tour pour Erik. Comment peut-il s'inquiéter pour celui qu'il déteste ?  
« Hank .. ? »  
Hank sursaute en voyant Charles arriver.  
« Bordel, tu m'as fait peur ! »  
Charles rit nerveusement.  
« Ce n'était pas mon intention, mon ami … »  
« Tu te sens comment .. ? »  
« Mieux. Grâce à toi … »  
« Euh … Charles, tu marches .. ? »  
Charles affiche un air mauvais avant de se métamorphoser en Raven.  
« Bonjour Hank. Cela faisait longtemps … »  
« Raven … »  
« Mystique, s'il te plaît … »  
« Que veux-tu ? »  
« Rien. Juste te retenir pendant que Magneto emmène ton cher ami Xavier .. »  
« Charles ! »  
« Trop tard. » dit-elle.  
Elle ricane et s'en va. Hank hurle de rage se transformant en Fauve, mettant du désordre dans le labo.


	19. Chapter 19

Charles est assis sur une chaise, les mains attachées dans le dos. Il se réveille doucement. Face à lui se tient Erik avec un mauvais sourire.  
« Bien dormi, Xavier ? » demande-t-il.  
« Que veux-tu ? »  
Erik se redresse puis marche dans la pièce, sans rien dire. Charles tente de défaire ses liens. L'allemand le regarde, amusé.  
« Tu perds ton temps. » lui dit-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
« Erik, je sais que tu es toujours là … » dit Charles.  
« Nein. Bien tenté, Xavier. »  
« Qu'attends-tu de moi ? »  
« Que tu m'aides. A stopper Trask .. »  
« Je t'ai dit non … »  
Erik ricane puis sort de la pièce.  
« Dommage pour toi. Tu aurais peut-être eu une chance de m'affronter, Xavier … Tu as loupé une occasion. »  
Il s'en va, laissant Charles prisonnier. Raven arrive et s'assoit dans un coin de la pièce. Le télépathe laisse des fines larmes couler, son mental au plus bas. Il n'en peut plus, il veut juste revoir l'homme qu'il aime. C'est tout ce qu'il demande …  
« _Où es-tu Erik .. ?_ »  
Raven regarde, insensible, son frère en larmes. Elle se contente juste de le surveiller, les jambes croisées.  
« … Pourquoi Raven .. ? »  
« Hum ? »  
« Pourquoi tu cautionnes tout ça .. ? »  
« Tes méthodes ne marchent pas, Charles. Elles sont vouées à l'échec. Reconnais-le. Tu le sais très bien que bientôt, seuls les mutants existeront … »  
« Je refuse de le croire. Je pense qu'une coexistence pacifique est possible. »  
Raven ricane.  
« Détrompe-toi. Tu crois que Trask fait les Sentinelles pour quoi ? Pour tous nous tuer. »  
« … Je … je ne le savais pas … »  
« Que les Hommes créent des machines de guerre contre nous ? »  
« Oui … »  
« En même temps, en restant enfermé à Westchester … »  
« … Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je veux juste revoir Erik. Pas Magneto … »  
« Erik est parti. Il faut que tu comprennes. » dit Raven.  
Charles secoue la tête, négativement. Raven soupire et reporte son attention sur sa coiffure.  
« Raven, je ne te reconnais plus … Je ne reconnais plus ma propre sœur … »  
Elle reste de marbre, ne réagissant pas. Charles soupire et pleure de nouveau, faible, vulnérable. Erik revient, vêtu de son costume son casque sous le bras.  
« Prête, Mystique ? » demande-t-il.  
« Toujours, Magneto. »  
« Et lui ? »  
« Hors d'état de nuire. » répond-elle.  
« Laisse-moi un moment avec lui. J'arrive. »  
Raven acquiesce et sort de la pièce. Erik s'accroupit devant Charles.  
« Alors, Xavier ? Tu n'es pas si fort que ça en définitive. Je te croyais un peu plus combatif. »  
Charles ne répond pas, les larmes aux yeux. Erik pose une main sur son épaule.  
« Je sais que tu veux revoir Erik. Mais il est faible. Comme toi. »  
« Erik … n'est pas faible ! Il est sans doute le mutant le plus puissant que je connaisse … »  
Magneto soupire.  
« Tu perds ton temps … »  
« Erik ! Je sais que tu es là ! Que tu m'entends ! Alors, s'il te plaît, mon ange … Reviens-moi … »  
Magneto fronce les sourcils et déglutit.  
« Echec et mat. Erik ne se manifestera pas. »  
Magneto sort de la pièce, sa cape balayant le sol. Charles soupire, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Hank est dans le parc, regardant au loin. Il se sent seul, espérant que Charles n'est pas trop tourmenté par ses ravisseurs.  
Il observe le parc, le trouvant vide. Il se demande pourquoi désormais il s'inquiète tant pour l'allemand. Cependant, il se rappelle de ses expressions lorsqu'il parlait de Charles.  
« _Bordel … Erik était là par intermittence …_ »  
Hank essaie de se remémorer à quels moments Erik était vraiment lui-même. Il en fait une liste, bien déterminé à tout faire rentrer dans l'ordre.  
« _Il suffit que Charles soit dans un état déplorable …_ »  
Hank soupire, lisant sa liste. Pour que cela fonctionne, il faudrait qu'il soit face au maître du magnétisme. Ce qui sera chose compliquée vu qu'il ignore où il se cache.  
« _Il ne me reste plus qu'attendre le 27 janvier … »_  
Hank s'assoit sur une chaise, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Comment n'a-t-il pas pu empêcher l'enlèvement de Charles ? Pourquoi a-t-il laissé le télépathe sans surveillance ?  
Cela semblait pourtant si évident que Erik ou Raven allait venir l'emmener. Mais pour faire quoi ? Hank l'ignore et cela le dérange. Lui, qui d'habitude a réponse à tout, ne trouve pas la raison de ce kidnapping.  
Le jeune scientifique referme les yeux puis les rouvre revoyant l'air si confiant de Charles. Ses yeux bleus si envoûtants … Maintenant, il comprend pourquoi une personne aussi renfermée sur elle-même que Erik ait pu succomber à son charme.  
Il se juge incompétent face à lui, bien que Charles lui ait rappelé à des maintes reprises que son intelligence dépassait la sienne. Mais Hank a toujours refusé de l'admettre. Pour lui, Charles Xavier est un modèle, un exemple à suivre. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il déteste autant l'allemand. C'est un des rares qui n'a pas suivi Charles jusqu'au bout.  
Hank l'a vu venir cette séparation entre les deux. Déjà avant Cuba, les deux amis se disputaient souvent dès qu'il s'agissait de la cause mutante ou l'arrestation de Shaw. Mais tout le monde pensait que justement ces différences de point de vue allaient rapprocher les deux mutants, pas les opposer.  
Il soupire, repensant à tous les événements avant Cuba. Il avait vraiment cru faire partie d'une équipe qui resterait soudée pour toujours. Pas d'une équipe qui se divise pour juste de futiles histoires de point de vue. Mais Erik a posé la base de leur conflit. Pour le plus grand malheur de Charles. Il n'aurait jamais dû se relever.  
« _S'il n'avait pas essayé de se relever … Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas été en fauteuil roulant …_ »  
Hank soupire, regardant le parc encore et encore. Il observe également le chemin l'entourant. C'est sur ce même chemin que Charles et lui ont couru lors de son propre entraînement. Le télépathe a été le premier à le considérer comme il était. Oui bien sûr, Raven avant l'avait considéré comme tel. Mais le fait qu'un grand homme comme Charles l'ait remarqué, a laissé une trace dans son esprit.  
Hank soupire une dernière fois avant de rentrer dans le manoir. Il range sommairement son labo avant de profiter d'une bonne nuit de repos.


	20. Chapter 20

Charles est quasi inerte sur sa chaise, se laissant mourir de faim et de soif. Erik vient dans la pièce, détache ses mains et le secoue pour le ramener à lui.  
« Je ne compte pas te laisser mourir, Xavier. »  
« Tu tiens à moi ? La bonne blague ! Je suis un obstacle pour toi. »  
« Pas tant que tu es enfermé ici. » dit-il avec un sourire sadique.  
Erik ricane puis se met à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, observant le télépathe.  
« Etonnant que ton ami McCoy ne soit pas venu te libérer. Peut-être qu'au final, plus personne ne t'est fidèle, Xavier. »  
« Il attend juste le bon moment … »  
« Hum. Soit. J'en ai assez de perdre mon temps avec toi. Tu as deux possibilités : soit tu vois les humains mourir, soit tu nous aides à stopper Trask et personne ne mourra … »  
« Je ne te fais pas confiance, Magneto. Mais à Erik. »  
Erik soupire.  
« Je t'ai dit que Erik ne se manifestera pas … Pourquoi persistes-tu à le faire apparaître ? »  
« Parce que je l'aime. Il est mon âme sœur. L'homme avec qui je veux vraiment me marier et rester avec jusqu'à ma mort ! »  
Erik a un moment de flottement avant de secouer vigoureusement la tête. Il se redresse, insensible.  
« Ne perd pas ton temps sur ça, Xavier. Assume juste ta défaite avec lui. »  
« Ma défaite ? Je n'ai rien perdu. »  
Erik ricane.  
« Regarde-toi ! Tu ne peux plus marcher, tu n'as plus d'école et plus de sœur. »  
Charles serre les poings : oui, il a raison. Il n'a plus rien. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il va se laisser faire !  
Il tombe volontairement de sa chaise et rampe au sol jusqu'à attraper la jambe de Erik. Ce dernier le regarde faire, méprisant. Il ricane encore une fois avant de le pousser négligemment contre le mur du fond de la pièce. Charles gémit de douleur sous le choc mais ne se démonte pas pour autant. Il tente de relever en s'appuyant contre le mur. Erik s'approche de lui, menaçant.  
« N'essaie pas de te mettre debout, Xavier ! » lui crie-t-il.  
« Pourquoi donc ? »  
Charles parvient enfin à se mettre debout ses mains tenant le mur pour garder son équilibre. Erik est devant lui, à deux doigts de lui enlever ce qui le maintient debout.  
« Tu n'aurais jamais dû essayé de te relever, Xavier. »  
Erik pousse violemment sa main. Charles s'écroule comme une masse au sol, gémissant se tenant le dos, sa douleur fantôme refaisant surface. Le maître du magnétisme n'a aucun pitié et marche volontairement sur ses deux jambes. Le télépathe hurle, sous le coup violent de sa douleur fantôme. L'allemand se recule, un air sadique sur le visage.  
« Je te l'avais dit de ne pas te relever, Xavier. »  
Charles sent des larmes couler, sous l'effet de la douleur intense qu'il ressent.  
« Monstre … » murmure-t-il entre ses dents serrées.  
Erik ne relève pas et se contente juste de s'assoir sur la chaise de Charles.  
« Du coup, tu comptes faire comment ? »  
Charles ne répond pas et se recroqueville sur lui-même contre le mur. L'allemand le regarde amusé avant de sortir de la pièce.

Hank est dans le X-Jet en direction de Paris. Il est sûr de son coup et confiant. Il atterrit non loin de l'endroit où se tient les accords. Il descend et se dirige vers le bâtiment principal.  
« Hank McCoy. Quel honneur de te revoir. » dit une voix familière derrière lui.  
Hank se retourne et se trouve face au maître du magnétisme.  
« Magneto … »  
« Tout juste. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Paris ? La gastronomie peut-être ? »  
« Où est Charles ? »  
Erik ricane, amusé.  
« Nous y voilà … Ton cher ami Xavier est enfermé. Pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité … »  
Hank se transforme en Fauve et parachute Erik au dehors du bâtiment.  
« Où est Charles, ordure ? »  
Erik suffoque sous les coups violents portés par Hank. Ce dernier se discipline et relâche sa prise. Il lui permet de se relever.  
« Hum-hum. Charles est quelque part. En vie rassure toi. Je ne veux pas non plus sa mort. »  
« … T'as intérêt à me dire où il est sinon je te balance aux autorités ! »  
« Allons, restons calmes et discutons comme deux adultes raisonnables que nous sommes .. »  
« … Magneto, crache le morceau ! »  
Erik ricane, amusé par l'énervement de Hank. Raven le rejoint. Il la prend par la taille et l'embrasse sur la joue.  
« Raven, cela ne te fait rien toi ? Il séquestre ton frère et tu ne réagis pas ! »  
« Charles ? Je ne le considère plus comme frère. »  
Hank hallucine : il doit sûrement rêver.  
« Où est .. »  
« Blabla … Xavier est en sûreté dans ce bâtiment. Tu pourrais t'amuser à faire tous les étages mais cela serait une perte de temps. Alors, voilà ce que nous allons faire. Tu vas me laisser m'occuper de Trask et après, je te laisserais partir avec Charles sain et sauf. Cela te convient ? »  
Hank note que Erik a dit Charles à la fin … Pas Xavier …  
« Très bien. J'accepte l'offre. »  
« Parfait. Et sache que je suis un homme de parole. Ne l'oublie pas. »  
« Sans soucis. »  
Erik repart avec Raven, main dans la main. Hank déglutit puis se promène dans le bâtiment.  
« _Où es-tu Charles .. ? Pourquoi il t'a enfermé ?_ »  
Hank soupire se retransformant en humain.  
« Monsieur ? Je peux vous aider ? » lui demande un soldat.  
« Non. Excusez-moi, je voulais juste voir l'intérieur … Je suis de passage sur Paris … »  
« Oh je vois. En vacances ? »  
« Plus ou moins … Vous savez si il y a des sous-sols ? »  
« Oui il y en a mais pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça ? »  
« Oh juste pour information. »  
Le soldat s'éloigne et Hank se dirige vers les escaliers et descend dans les étages inférieurs. Il arrive face à une porte scellée. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne soit dans les parages, il défonce la porte en se transformant en Fauve. Il avance dans le couloir avant d'arriver face à une autre porte blindée.  
« Charles ? » appelle-t-il.  
Aucune réponse .. Hank défonce la porte et voit Charles au sol, inconscient.  
« Charles ! » s'exclame-t-il.  
Il se précipite vers lui et le sort de la pièce. Charles reprend connaissance en sentant l'air frais sur son visage.  
« Comment te sens-tu ? » lui demande Hank.  
« Hank .. ? Tu es là .. ? »  
« Oui je suis là, Charles. Je viens de te libérer … »  
« Ce n'était pas notre accord, Hank .. » dit Erik en arrivant menaçant.  
Il pousse Hank qui par conséquent lâche Charles au sol. Ce dernier gémit en larmes, sa douleur fantôme présente.  
« Je ne crois pas à tes belles promesses, Magneto. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »  
« Non … »  
« Parce que tu es un homme d'action. C'est Erik qui est un homme qui tient sa parole. Pas toi. »  
« … je … »  
« Et par la même occasion … Erik, tu devrais arrêter de laisser Magneto te contrôler … »  
Erik tremble puis finit par tomber au sol à genoux. Hank aide Charles à se relever.  
« Hank … »  
Hank se tourne vers Erik.  
« Dis … Dis à Charles … que je l'aime … que je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal … »  
« Tu lui diras toi-même. Tu viens avec nous ! »  
Hank met Charles dans le X-Jet et arrive à convaincre Erik et Raven de venir aussi. Ils rentrent tous les trois au manoir.


	21. Chapter 21

Charles regarde par la fenêtre dans sa chambre. Il sent Erik arriver et sourit.  
« Je suis ravi que tu aies repris le dessus … » dit-il faiblement.  
« Oui … Hank essaie de calmer ta sœur … »  
Charles soupire, massant ses jambes.  
« … Au fait, je … »  
« Tu comptais m'en informer quand de ta dissociation d'identité .. ? » demande Charles.  
« Je .. Ma … »  
« Ne fais pas celui qui ne sait pas .. Magneto ça te dit quelque chose .. ? »  
« … Charles … Ne … Non … »  
« Quoi Erik ? »  
« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça … Sinon il … il vient … »  
Charles regarde Erik, incompréhensif.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Erik ? » lui demande-t-il.  
Erik lui répond qu'il doit parce qu'il est télépathe. Ce dernier lui répond qu'il refuse d'entrer dans son esprit, par respect pour lui. Alors, l'allemand soupire et sort de la pièce sans apporter de réponse au professeur. Hank vient, trouvant un Charles désespéré par le comportement de son ami.  
« Je ne sais pourquoi il refuse que je lui viennes en aide … » dit-il.  
« Peut-être que justement, il n'a pas besoin d'aide .. »  
Charles regarde Hank en lui disant que Erik a besoin d'aide, que s'il continue sur cette voix c'est droit l'enfermement soit dans une cellule de prison soit dans un hôpital psychiatrique.  
« Je suis le seul … qui puisse réellement l'aider … et ceci, il le sait .. »  
« Charles, pendant plusieurs années vous avez été séparés. Peut-être que Erik ne te fait plus confiance ou alors, il souhaite se débrouiller par ses propres moyens. »  
« Manque de confiance, je peux comprendre. Mais qu'il se débrouille par ses propres moyens, je ne peux pas le laisser faire. Car jusqu'à présent cela n'a apporté rien de bon … »  
Hank hausse les épaules, jugeant le télépathe un peu trop optimiste. Charles soupire et tente de retrouver l'allemand, espérant qu'il n'ait pas quitté le manoir.  
Il croise Raven, qui semble être en pleine réflexion intérieure. La logique voudrait que le professeur lui adresse la parole mais il n'oubliera jamais la fille insensible qu'elle est devenue. Pour lui, elle est une inconnue. Elle n'est plus cette petite fille qu'il a rencontré dans sa cuisine plusieurs années auparavant.  
Il poursuit son chemin. Il trouve finalement Erik assis dans le salon, regardant par la fenêtre d'un air pensif. Ce dernier lève la tête, sentant l'arrivée du télépathe. Il soupire et s'apprête à quitter la pièce mais Charles le retient par la main, lui demandant de rester.  
« Nous devons discuter, Erik. Si tu peux rester … »  
« Charles, tu veux qu'on discute de quoi ? De mon potentiel enfermement ? »  
Charles soupire tout en relâchant la main du maître du magnétisme. Ce dernier lève les yeux au ciel et sort de la pièce.  
« _Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé avec lui ? Je suis télépathe bon sang !_ »  
Charles tente de garder son calme, du mieux qu'il peut. Il suit les pas de l'allemand qui s'enferme finalement dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre.  
« Tu perds ton temps, Charles. » lui dit-il de l'autre côté de la porte.  
« Pourquoi m'en n'avoir jamais parlé ? »  
Il entend Erik soupirer puis allumer le robinet.  
« Erik … »  
L'allemand grogne, pestant des mots en allemand. Charles soupire, impuissant.  
« Je … Je ne sais pas ce qui n'a pas marché entre nous … Je pensais vraiment qu'on allait … enfin … Bref laisse tomber cela n'a aucune importance pour toi … »  
L'allemand sort de la salle de bain, les cheveux fraîchement mouillés.  
« Je t'ai dit que tu perdais ton temps, Charles. Tu ne peux plus rien pour moi. Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est encore à cause de l'humanité … Pour ne rien changer. Et en ce qui concerne nous deux, tout a été détruit à Cuba par ma faute. Alors, cesses d'espérer quoique ce soit venant de ma part … »  
Erik va s'assoir sur son lit, prenant une serviette au passage. Le télépathe le regarde, des fines larmes dévalant ses joues. Il ne comprend pas : l'allemand serait-il aussi sensible que ça ?  
« _Non … Il m'aime …_ »  
Charles s'accroche à cette pensée. Il n'a que ça pour survivre.  
« Erik … »  
« … Tu perds ton temps … » répète-t-il.  
« Ecoute-moi, avant de dire quoique ce soit. Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi que tout a été déconstruit ce fameux jour à Cuba. Non, je ne peux pas comprendre ou savoir ce que tu as vécu. Mais saches une chose : tu ne veux pas de mon aide, très bien. Cependant, je ne te laisserai pas de côté … »  
« Tu as fini ? J'ai un avion dans une dizaine de minutes. »  
« Non, je n'ai pas fini et ton avis bah tu prendras le vol suivant. J'ai assez morflé je pense pour que tu te rendes compte que je suis capable de tout mais de ABSOLUMENT TOUT pour toi. Le seul problème c'es toi. Toi et ton arrogance. Tu te crois supérieur aux autres, tu te penses invincible parce que tu es mutants. Mais je dois te rappeler, Erik, de base tu n'es qu'un simple humain. Comme tous ceux que tu persécute. Tu dis ne pas vouloir agir comme ceux qui t'ont fait souffrir mais je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tu agis tout comme eux. Séparer mutants et non-mutants c'est comme si tu séparais juifs et chrétiens. »  
Erik se lève, menaçant les poings serrés.  
« Tu peux me frapper, j'ai l'habitude d'avoir mal avec toi. Tu ne fais que souffrir tous ceux qui t'entourent et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Peut-être est-ce parce que toi-même tu souffres mais imposer cette douleur qui te hante depuis des années aux autres est la pire solution qui soit. »  
Erik desserre ses poings, se détendant. Il regarde le télépathe qui semble être dominé par une aura surnaturelle. Il voudrait lui dire quelque chose mais il ne trouve pas les mots.  
« Alors, maintenant, tu fais bien ce que tu veux … Tu es maître de ton destin. Je ne t'arrêterais pas. »  
Charles sort de la pièce, le cœur en miettes. Il a enfin vidé son sac, balancé ses quatre vérités à Erik.  
Alors qu'il se dirige lentement vers le salon, pensant avoir perdu Erik pour toujours, quelqu'un l'interpelle puis stoppe son fauteuil.  
« Je sais que tu ne m'arrêteras jamais. Par respect pour moi. Oui, je suis arrogant, prétentieux, égoïste et vraiment asocial. Oui, chaque jour je souffre parce que je revis constamment mon passé en boucle. Alors, c'est vrai je prévoyais de partir loin de toi, mais … »  
Le professeur se retourne, faisant face à l'allemand. Ce dernier soupire, se trouvant ridicule et un peu fleur bleue.  
« Je te le dis parce qu'il n'y a que ça de vrai dans mes paroles. Je t'aime Charles. Depuis que tu m'as sorti de cette noyade. Depuis que je me suis rendu compte que tu avais confiance en moi. J'ai tout gâché de peur de te détruire. Mais par ce gâchis, j'ai fait pire que mieux. J'ai fait souffrir la personne qui compte sans doute le plus à mes yeux … »  
« Qui donc Erik ? »  
Erik regarde Charles droit dans les yeux avant de rebrousser chemin. Le télépathe le regarde s'éloigner, ayant compris les pensées non dites de Erik. Il regagne sa chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il se dit que pour le moment, il doit laisser à l'allemand le temps de faire le point.  
« _Tous les événements se sont enchaînés, et je pense que cela l'effraie …_ »  
Charles soupire, se hissant sur son lit avec difficulté. Il fixe le plafond, pensif.  
« _Tout le monde a sa part d'ombre … Erik l'a découverte mais il en a peur. Et cette peur peut le submerger …_ »  
L'allemand vient le rejoindre, le teint pâle tremblant comme une feuille.  
« Char-Charles .. ? »  
« Oui Erik. Viens. »  
Erik sourit faiblement dans la semi-obscurité de la chambre. Charles lui ouvre ses bras alors naturellement l'allemand vient s'y blottir cherchant un peu de réconfort juste pour cette nuit.  
« Erik, je te fais la promesse que je t'aiderais à combattre tes démons. Quoiqu'il arrive, je serais là pour toi. »  
Le maître du magnétisme esquisse un sourire avant de s'endormir profondément dans un sommeil surveillé par le télépathe.  
Et quelque part, enfoui dans l'esprit de Erik, Magneto se jure de revenir et de mettre un terme à cette alliance plus que nocive pour lui.


End file.
